Comet
by CS-Brucas
Summary: Brucas story...What if Brooke was the comet in Lucas's new book?
1. Chapter 1

"It was more than just a comet, because of what it brought to his life

_**"It was more than just a comet, because of what it brought to his life. Direction. Beauty. Meaning. There were many who didn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him. And his world would be whole again. His belief in God, and love, and art, would be reawakened in his heart."**_

It was the second night Brooke had baby Angie. For once in her life everything was going smoothly. She has a beautiful baby girl, Naley are slowly working out their problems. And as for Rachel, well she's back in Tree Hill clean. When she left and took the money, she brought herself into rehab to get help and she plans on paying Brooke the money back. Peyton was still after Lucas but he's still devastated about Lindsey walking out on him on their wedding day.

Rachel was downstairs getting for her date with Owen when she heard someone ring the doorbell.

"Hey Lucas" Rachel said

Lucas smiled. "Hey"

Rachel raised her eyebrow a little and said, "If you're looking for paying, she's not home yet but judging from the teddy bear tells me that you're not here to see her."

"Actually no, I came to see Brooke and little Angie. Are they home?" Lucas asked as he came in the house. He looked around and smiled a little. They were stuffed toys everywhere. "Been shopping much?"

"Please! This is nothing! That little girl up there is going to be so spoiled!" Rachel gushed. She was happy for Brooke because Brooke was an amazing mother and she could tell that her friend is really happy. "Brooke's upstairs with Angie. I think she's giving the baby a bath."

Lucas nodded and headed up the stairs. He could hear Brooke's hushed voice from the hallway. He walked towards the room and peak in a little and there she was. Brooke was talking softly to the little girl that lay on her bed. The sight melted his heart, because he knew Brooke was going to be an amazing mother and just watching her with her daughter proves that he was right all along.

"Oh baby girl, doesn't that feel nice?" Brooke whispered as she apply some baby lotion on the baby's skin. The baby just lay there kicking her little feet and listened to the hushed voice that belongs to her new mommy. Lucas waited as Brooke finished dressing the infant before he let her know that he's here. "There you go baby, you're all ready for bed time aren't you?" Brooke gently lifted the baby onto her shoulder to cuddle her closer.

"Am I interrupting mommy and me time?" Lucas asked as he came into the bedroom.

Brooke looked up to him and smiled. "Hey you"

Lucas couldn't help the smile on his face as he walks towards them. Brooke looked so beautiful just standing there and holding the baby. "I didn't mean to just barge in."

"Don't be silly! Angie and I love company, don't we baby girl?" Brooke asked the baby.

"You seem like a pro holding her like that." Lucas noted as he watched the tiny infant lay so contently in Brooke's arms. "I got her something, that's why I'm here." Lucas showed her the teddy bear and his heart melt when he saw Brooke's dimple.

"Lucas, you didn't have to!" Brooke said. She shifted the baby in her arms. "Thank you"

"It's nothing; I just wanted to get her something you know?"

Brooke nodded her head still smiling at him. Angie started to whimper a little letting them know that she was hungry. "Luke, would you mind holding her while I go get her bottle downstairs?"

"Sure Cheery." Lucas replied. Shocking both him and Brooke when he mentioned his nickname for her. Brooke brushed it off like it's nothing but inside of her was another story. She was thrilled inside when he called her "Cheery"

Brooke handed Angie to Lucas and walked out the room to retrieve the baby bottle.

Lucas rocked the baby girl in his arms. He looked into her eyes and just felt a rush of adoration for this baby. "Hey pretty girl" He whispered. The tiny infant stopped whimpering when a new voice filled her tiny ears. She looked at man holding her and just stares at him. "Look at you huh? You're so pretty like your mommy." Lucas saw the rocking chair by the window and sat on it. "You know, you're very lucky to have Brooke as your mom. Because not only is she going to spoiled like there's no tomorrow, but she is also going to love you with her whole heart. You see your mommy is an amazing person and you're going to find out when you get to be a little older." Lucas smiled when the baby coos. Brooke was about to enter the room when she heard Lucas talking. "There are so many people that already loves you pretty girl. And you have me, no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you." Lucas leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Brooke composed herself before going back in there. Did she hear him right? Did he just call her daughter pretty girl? "Hey" Brooke said coming into the room holding the pick bottle.

"About time, I think she's getting really hungry." Lucas smiled while placing the baby back into Brooke's arms. Brooke sat on her bed and started feeding the baby. "Are you happy Brooke?"

Brooke smiles and looked down at her daughter. "Yeah really happy. Looking at her, just makes me wanna be a better person that's he can look up to you know? It's so weird, the minute she was placed in my arms was when everything changed."

Lucas sat down facing the mother and daughter. He gently caress the baby's smooth cheek. "You don't need to become a better person because you already are. I watched you with her and I know she couldn't have gotten a better mom."

Brooked leaned against the headboard and looked at him. He looked tired, probably from the lack of sleep he'd had from the last couple of weeks. "How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in so long."

"Brooke I'm fine--"

"Did Lindsey call you yet?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shook his head and just focus on the baby. "Can we please not talk about that right now? Please?"

Brooke understood and let go of the subject for now. She turned her attention to her daughter and smiles again. She probably looked crazy because every time she lays her eyes on her baby, she can't seem to stop smiling. "Who wouldn't thought huh? Me as a mom?"

Both of them laughs at this and Angie let go of the bottle and stares at her mommy. Brooke lifted the baby onto her shoulder to burp her when Lucas placed a blanket on her shoulder. "I always knew you would be a great mom. Speaking of moms, mine wants to let you know that she wants you over for dinner before her, Andy and Lilly leaves."

"Aww, they're leaving already!" Brooke exclaimed while patting the baby's back softly. "Well just tell me when and Angie and I will be there." Just then the baby burped and was slowly drifting off to sleep. "You know it was nice to see your mom again. And Lily, you could see Keith in her."

"Ya you can. You know the other day, she came into my room and asked about Keith. At first I was shocked you know, I didn't know what to say to her."

"But you told her about him anyway." Brooke commented and smiled. She knew how much Lucas loved Keith. "Keith would be so proud of you, you know?"

Lucas blushed. That's what made Brooke and Peyton so much different. With Brooke, she could read him like a book. "You think so?"

"I know so." Brooke said. She stood up and went to basinet that was next to her bed and lay the baby down. "I think she's down for the night. You want to sit out in the terrace and have a glass of wine?"

"I'd loved that." Brooke smiles at him and grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on. Lucas leaned down and gave the baby a kiss before leaving the room. "Just wait out there and I'll get the glasses and wine." Brooke said as she went down the stairs and Lucas went out to the terrace.

He looked at the water before him and closed his eyes as the wind brushes against him. At this moment, he just felt peaceful. No hurt, no worries and no pain.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brooke said as she came in holding a bottle of wine and two wind glasses.

Lucas smiled and took the glasses and wine from her and set it on the table. "Nah, just thinking how peaceful it is out here." He sat down on one of the chairs and started to pour the wine out.

"Are you ready to talk about Lindsey yet?" Brooke said. "I know that it hurts you after she walked out of the church."

Lucas thought for a minute before speaking. "Maybe Lindsey walking out on me was meant to happen you know? I think deep down I knew that marrying Lindsey was a mistake."

"Because of Peyton?"

"I don't know. There's something missing in my life and I have yet to figure it out what it is. But when I find out, I'll let you know." Lucas joked.

Brooke laugh lightly. "Well gee, thanks."

"What about you huh? How's motherhood going for you?" Lucas asked as he looked at Brooke's face. She's still beautiful as she was when they were back in high school.

"Well so far so good. She's a good baby you know. Only cries when she's hungry or needed to be changed."

"Have you talked to your mom ever since that night?" Lucas knew that Victoria was a sore subject for Brooke.

"Nope. I think she's back in California with my dad but who knows?" Brooke said. She still misses her mom but she knew that letting her go was the right thing to do. "Anyway, enough about my mother, when does Karen want me for dinner? Cause I can't wait to see her again and Lily, I made her something."

Lucas laughs and took a sip of his wine. "Tomorrow night, before they leave. Mom is kind anxious to meet little Angie."

"Tomorrow night it is then."

The two sat for a while talking and drinking. For the first time, Lucas felt peaceful. He felt like his life was going in the right direction…something tells him that a certain brunette has that affect on him.

People who are meant to be always find their way in the end right?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hi...Thanks for all the reviews...It means a lot to me.. :-) As for having beta reader...I'm new to board...How can i find a beta reader?

_Chapter 2_

Brooke was getting ready in her room while Rachel sat on her bed holding the sleeping baby. Tonight was the night she was going to have dinner at Lucas's house.

"So why are you having dinner with him again?" Rachel asked and she rocked the baby slowly.

Brooke looked at her through her mirror as she was putting on mascara. "Not just him! Karen, Andy and Lily will be there too. Besides, Karen is the one that wants me to come over."

"Right"

"What?" Brooke asked and faced Rachel. She was slightly annoyed when she saw the smirked Rachel wore.

Rachel got up and placed the baby in the car seat. "Brooke, you don't fool me ok? Lindsey's gone, meaning Lucas is single again!"

"Please! Peyton loves him you know? Besides, I think Luke still loves Peyton." Brooke went to grabbed the baby bag and her purse. "Nothing is going to happen between Luke and I. I won't do that to Peyton." With that said, Brooke picked up the car seat and was about to leave the room when she heard Rachel speak.

"For once, I want you to put your happiness before Peyton because whether you believe it or not, you do deserve. This is not high school anymore Brooke. You can't sacrifice your feelings again just so Peyton can have want she wants." Rachel said.

Brooke didn't say anything and walked out the door. Rachel's words linger in her mind.

At Lucas's house, Karen was busy making dinner while the guys and Lily sat in the living room. Lily was excited to see Brooke again. She had liked Brooke when she met her at the church.

"Luke, when are Brooke and the baby coming?" Lily whines from her seat.

Both Andy and Lucas laughed. They knew the little girl couldn't wait for Brooke to get here. "Soon ok Lilly bear?"

Lily laughs at her brother's nickname for her. And got up from her seat when she heard the doorbell. "They're here! Mommy, they're here!"

Karen heard her daughter from the kitchen and went to the living just as Brooke came in the house with Angie in the car seat.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said as he took the car seat from her and set on the coffee table. Immediately, Lilly peaked in to see the baby and smiled when Angie looked straight at her.

Brooke saw Karen standing by the kitchen and went up to her and hugged her. "Anything I can do to help?"

Karen smiled at the girl before her. "Well, I do need help with the salad. You think you could handle that?"

Brooke smiled at the memory when she was living here. Karen was the one making dinner but salad was always her things. "I think I still remember." Brooke looked back at Lucas. "Luke, can you watch her? I'm just going to help your mom with the salad."

"Sure thing. Is it ok if I take her out of the car seat?" Luke asked.

"Yeah no problem. If she started to fuss, her pacifier is in the baby bag." Brooke said and went to the kitchen with Karen.

Lily watched as her brother lifted the tiny baby into in his arms. "She's so small."

"You were that small once." Andy commented. "I'm going to go see if the ladies need any help."

Lucas looked at Angie and smiled. He notice that she's getting bigger already if that was even possible. "Hey pretty girl"

Lilly stood next to her brother chairs' and touch the baby's hand. "She looks like my doll!" Lily giggles and Lucas laughs. "Can I hold her? I promise to be really careful."

"Well, why don't you ask Brooke first to make sure it's ok with her.?" Lucas said. Lily ran into the kitchen and seconds later was dragging Brooke back into the living room.

"She said it's ok, right Brooke?" Lily announced.

"Are you sure? Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah no problem. Lily, why don't you sit on the couch and Lucas will give you Angie ok?" Brooke said to the little girl. Lily smiled widely and sat on the couch waiting patiently for her brother to hand her the baby.

Lucas went to where Lily was and placed Angie to Lily's arms. Brooke helped Lily positioned her arms right. "Now make sure you support her head ok?" Lily nodded and was awed when she looked at the baby in her rms.

"Am I doing it right?" Lily asked as she looked at Brooke and Lucas.

"You are a pro at this Lily bear." Lucas exclaimed. He notice Brooke had a wistful smile on her face as she watched Lily and her baby. "You ok?"

Brooke turned her attention to him and nodded her head. "Yeah, I am."

"Haley, Nathan and James are coming over for dinner too." Lucas mentioned.

Brooke was about to say something when Lily said something. "Eww…I think Angie made a stinky!"

Both Lucas and Brooke laughed. "I think she did too. How about I change her diaper and I'll give her right back to you."

Lily looked at Brooke and then Angie. "You promise?"

"Girl scout honor." Brooke took her daughter into her arms and looked at Lucas. "Where can I change her?"

"How about you go to my room?" Lucas grabbed the diaper bag and lead the way.

Karen and Andy smiled when Brooke and Lucas walked pass by them. Lucas walked into his room and set the bag on the bed. "Is this ok?"

"Yes thank you." Brooke laid Angie down when she heard the doorbell ring. "I think Naley are here with Jamie. Why don't you go out there and we'll be right out."

Lucas smiled and nodded his head but before leaving the room, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Angie's forehead. Brooke's heart melted at the sight.

"Aunt Karen, mama said that Brooke and Angie will be here. Are they here yet?" Jamie asked.

Lily piped up from her seat. "Yeah and guess what? I got to hold the baby!"

All the adults laugh. "No fair! I want to hold her!"

Lucas picked up Jamie and said, "And you will. Brooke is just changing her and when we're done eating, I'm sure if you ask her, she'll let you."

Soon they're all sitting at the table eating and talking. Jamie and Lily were having a race on who's going to finish first so they can hold Angie while Haley, Brooke and Karen were talking about baby stuff. Lucas, who's holding Angie were talking to Nathan and Andy about basketball.

"Actually, I have an announcement to make. "Andy said. He looked at Karen and they both smiled at each other. "Originally, we were going to leave tomorrow but I have some business to take care of in Charleston so Luke, your mom and I were wondering, if Lily could stay with you for about a week?"

"And now I know you're busy with coaching and if you can't do it, it's totally fine." Karen added.

"Ma, you know I would love to take care of my sister. Its fine and I'm glad that you guys get to stay here for a little while."

Karen smiled at her oldest child. She notices something with him tonight. He seemed happier, the happiest he'd ever been in a while. She knew that a certain brunette had something to do with that. "Well, since we're all done here, how about we head out in the living room, while I prepare the desert and coffee?"

They all agree but Brooke stayed behind and started helping Karen clearing the table. "Oh Brooke, honey, you don't have to."

Brooke smiled and picked up more plates. "I want to, it's the least I could do for inviting me to dinner."

"You know what this reminds me of? When you were living here with me."

"Yeah, those were some of the best days of my life. Finally, I felt like I belong to a family you know?" Brooke looked at the woman that stood before her, who she considers as her second mom. "I'm just worried that I'm not giving enough for Angie."

"You listen to me Brooke Davis, you are the best mother that girl could ever as for. Come here." Karen grabbed Brooke's hand and led her to the doorway to the living room. "There are so many people that loves her Brooke, and you know why? Because when she grows up, she'll see them as her family. So don't ever doubt that you're not giving enough for her because she doesn't need fancy things as long as she has you."

Brooke lingers longer at the doorway and look at the sight before her. Lucas was still holding the baby while Haley and the kids were around him looking at her daughter.

Lucas felt Brooke's eyes on him and looked up. He saw her standing by the doorway and wink at her. Brooke smiled.

Somehow, this whole motherhood thing seems so much easier as long as she has a certain blond boy with her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Opps sorry about the confusion but _Angie is not Brooke's biological baby_. She adopted her. Sorry,I should've explained that from the begining. **

_Chapter 3_

After dinner, Brooke stayed a little longer and then head home. Brooke notice the lights on her living room were still on meaning either Rachel or Peyton were still up. She hoped that the red hair was the one who's awake and not the blond one.

Brooke came inside the house with Angie sleeping peacefully in her car seat. Peyton looked up from her drawing and smiled when Brooke came in.

"Hey, B.Davis. A little late to be out with the baby don't you think?" Peyton said sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blond from her seat. "Hey Brooke, she's asleep?"

Brooke nodded and gently took Angie out of the car seat. "Yeah, hey Rach, did Milly sent those paper that I needed?"

"Yeah, I put it in your room." Rachel stood up and went to take Angie out of Brooke's arms. "I'll put her down ok?"

Brooke just nodded and went to take seat on the couch facing Peyton. Somehow she knew that Peyton was a little bit mad at her. "Hey Peyton"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having dinner with him tonight? You knew I've been trying to get a hold of him for a while now." Peyton snapped. She was annoyed and maybe a little bit jealous that Brooke got to spend some time with Lucas whereas he's been trying to ignore her all week.

"Peyton, it's not like that. Karen wanted to meet Angie, that's why I went over there for dinner." Brooke tried to reason with her."

"I just want to talk to him Brooke. I miss him so much!" Peyton sobbed and Brooke felt bad for her. "Did he mention about me?"

Brooke didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry"

"Can you just talk to him for me?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yeah I'll talk to him." Brooke finally manages to say. Peyton smiled and hugged Brooke. Peyton went to her room, leaving Brooke in the loving room. She heard Angie cry from upstairs and went to tend her daughter.

Rachel stood in the nursery trying to calm little Angie. "Shh…it's ok baby…shhh…"

Brooke laughed at her friend. Who knew the red head bitch could be so sappy? "Having problem there Rach?"

Rachel smiled at Brooke sarcastically and handed her the crying baby. "Funny, but I believe this baby wants her mommy. And she knows that I'm not her because she could feel that I am thinner than her mommy!"

Brooke laughs and shook her head. She gently rocked Angie and talked to her in a soft voice. Once Angie heard her mommy's voice. She calm down and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Rachel watched as her friend put her baby back to sleep. Once she knew that her niece was fast asleep again, she asked Brooke something.

"What did Peyton have to say?"

Brooke kissed Angie's soft forehead and laid her back in her crib. She then grabbed the baby monitor and motioned to Rachel that they can talk outside. "First thing first, how did she know that I was with Lucas?"

"When Milly came by here to drop off the files, I told her where you were but I didn't know that Peyton was home."

Brooke sighs. "Was she mad?"

"Who cares? Brooke, it's not like you did something wrong here!" Rachel fired back. She was sick and tired of Peyton taking advantage of Brooke. Can't Peyton see that Brooke loves the guy too!

"But I did! I knew that she's been wanting to see him and here I am having dinner with him--"

Rachel sighs and grabbed Brooke's shoulder. "But don't you see? He wanted to see you! You, **Brooke, **not Peyton"

"I don't know what to do Rachel…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"You told me that the reason you came back here was because you wanted a family of your own. But did you come back for Lucas also?" Rachel asked. Brooke fidgets at her friend's question.

"I don't know. I guess, maybe…"

"Brooke, if there was any chance for you and Lucas again, take it. This is not just about you now, you have a daughter. The daughter who already had a certain blond boy wrapped in her little fingers." Rachel head downstairs but stopped and looked at Brooke. "He would make a great dad…look at him now. He already loves her as if she was his own."

Brooke knew what Rachel meant. Yes Lucas had been wonderful for the past few days. But she's not sure she's ready to put her heart out again like that. She went to her room and set the monitor on the table. She began to sketch a few designs that the company needed but her mind was somewhere else. She thinks back her dinner with him. The way he held Angie in his arms…looking at the two of them, no one would think that he wasn't the father.

Back at Lucas's house, Karen and Luke were having coffee in the kitchen table talking.

"Tonight was nice huh?" Karen commented.

Luke smiles. "Yeah it was…"

"You and Brooke seem closer. Anything you want to tell me?" Karen smiles at her son.

"Mom, nothing is going on between her and I ok?"

"Because if there is, I think it's great." Lucas looked at his mom surprise. "You and her make an amazing couple."

Lucas just laughs. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. But what did you think of Angie? Isn't she cute?"

"She's adorable. I can tell why Brooke fell I love with her. Honestly, honey, think about what I said ok?" Karen gave Lucas a kiss on the head and went to bed leaving Lucas in his thoughts.

The next morning, Brooke was first to wake up and was alarmed when she didn't hear Angie cry. She went to the nursery and found the crib empty. She could hear Rachel and someone else laughing downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw Lucas holding Angie, Lily eating pancakes, Rachel who's laughing at something Luke said and Owen making more pancakes.

"Morning." Brooke said. Everyone turned her attention to her and smiles. Brooke went up to Luke and gave her daughter a kiss on the head. "Owen, Rachel made you come here to make her breakfast?"

Owen just laughs as he flip the pancake on the pan. "You know, I gotta keep my woman happy."

"Aww isn't he sweet?" Rachel gushes.

Both Luke and Brooke roll their eyes and Brooke turns her attention to Lily who was busy eating her pancakes. "Hey sweetie"

Lily smiles. "I made Luke bring me here. I wanted to see you and Angie!"

"Well I'm glad you did cause I know Angie wanted to see you too. Hey Luke, no work today?"

Lucas shifted Angie in his arms. "Well actually, Skills will be taking over today. I got Lily since mom and Andy left this morning."

"Well, why don't you leave her with me and you go to work?" Brooke said as she poured some coffee.

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Brooke, you have a new baby and a business to run, I can't impose on you like that."

Brooke gave him look. "Well, I have Rachel and Millicent to help me with the stores so that gives me plenty of time with the kids."

Lily liked the idea of staying with Brooke and the baby all day. "Please Lucas? I wanna stay with Brooke and Angie."

Both Brooke and Lily had the puppy face on and Rachel just laughed at their antics.

"Yeah Luke, with faces like that? How could you refuse?" Owen said.

TBC

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews...it means a lot to me!!**


	4. My Heart

Chapter 4

Lucas ended up leaving Lily with Brooke and he head to the school. Brooke got ready and brought the two children with her to the store along with Rachel. So far everything was going smoothly. Lily was a tame child and was preoccupied with her dolls whereas Angie cries whenever Brooke put her down.

Brooke picked up Angie for the fourth time and said, "Seriously, baby, mommy needs to work."

Both Milly and Rachel laughs at this. "If you ask me, Luke has been spoiling her by holding her all the time that's why she cries whenever you put her down."

Brooke gave Rachel an evil glare and turn to her paperwork's while holding Angie in her arms. Truth to be told, she didn't mind holding Angie too. She just loves her too much that she needs to be in contact with her all the time.

"Um Brooke, I need to tell you something." Millicent said nervously.

"What is it Milly?" Brooke asked as she placed the sleeping baby in the basinet.

"The executives at the New York office has been calling this morning looking for you. I guess with Victoria out of the picture, they're a little concern about a few things and would like for you to fly out there as soon as possible."

"Fly out there? Are they out of their mind!" Brooke yelled. Milly looked scared when Brooke yelled. "Sorry Milly, I'll call Phil right now and sort this out. Rach, can you watch girls for a bit?" Brooke asks as she handed Angie to her.

In Brooke's office, she sat on her chair and took a deep breath before calling the office in New York. She knew that once Victoria is out of the picture, the executives will have concern and truth to be told, she has some too. She doesn't know if she could run the business and be a mother at the same time. But she saw Angie's picture that was on her desk and smiled. She did the right thing, firing her mother, and adopting her daughter.

Brooke picked up the phone and called the office. "Hey Phil…listen I know things are a little bit crazy…you know that I had to do it…everything will be ok, I'll hire another person to replace Victoria but what I need you to do down there is take over while I find someone…Phil, I know it's a lot to ask but please. I simply cannot fly out there right now…yes I did a adopt…pls…thank you…ok, I'll call you if there's any update and I sent the fall sketches already. Thanks again Phil, bye."

Back out in the store, Rachel were playing with Lily when Peyton came in. She was shocked to see Lucas's little sister there.

"Hi Lily, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked the little girl. Lily looked at the stranger in front of her a moved closer to Rachel. She doesn't really know who Peyton is. "Is Lucas here?"

Rachel roll her eye and pulled Lily on to her lap. "No he's not here. He's at work."

"Then what's Lily doing here?" Peyton asked confuse.

Just then Brooke walked in and saw Peyton in the store.

"I'm babysitting her while Lucas's at work." Brooke said. She knew that her blond friend would be mad because yet again her and Lucas are spending time together. "Peyton…"

"I thought you were going to talk to him for me?"

Rachel wanted to say something but she knew she couldn't let Lily hear the words that would be coming out of her mouth.

"Peyton, i-- there hasn't been a good time--" Brooke started explaining but Peyton cut her right off.

"Hasn't been a good time or you don't want to? Brooke, what's going on here?" Peyton demanded.

"Look, this isn't the time or place to talk about this right now. Can we please talk about this later tonight?" Brooke begged.

Peyton let out a long sighs and walked out of the store without saying anything.

Rachel set down Lily and grabbed Brooke's hand and led her to the office.

"Brooke, you cannot let her treat you like?!" Rachel yelled.

Brooke let out a sighs and sat down on her chair. "Rach, maybe her and Lucas do really belong together. I owe it to her that I talk to him for her."

"You owe her shit! In fact she's the one that owe you! Brooke, stop pretending that you feel nothing for Lucas! Do you remember back in high school when you broke up with him? All the nights that you cried yourself to sleep?" Brooke looked at Rachel in shocked; she didn't know that the red hair knew that. "Yeah I hear you at night Brooke, and frankly I think you're stupid to think that Peyton belongs with Luke."

"They loved each other Rach, they just connect!" Brooke said in defeat.

"Connect my ass! Who was there to help Lucas when Keith died? Who was there when he needed venting about Dan? You Brooke, it was you! Yeah sure Lucas and Peyton like the same things but doesn't mean they belong together!" Rachel yelled in frustration. She wants Brooke to see that she deserve another chance with Lucas.

"Yeah but yet in the end, he went to her like I knew he would!" Brooke yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Because you pushed him to her! You dumped him without so much of an explanation other than you stopped missing him which is bullshit! What did you expect him to do Brooke?" Rachel asked as she handed Brooke a clenex.

"Fight for me" Brooke whispered.

Rachel didn't hear what Brooke had said. "What?"

"I wanted him to fight for me Rach…"

"And he did Brooke…he did. But you were so consumed with anger towards Peyton that you didn't see it."

"What am I going to do?"

Rachel started to walk out of the room but looked at the Brooke one last time. "Listen to your heart. Enough with this sacrificing your own happiness just so your so called best friend can have hers. Brooke, all you do is give and give but when does ever Peyton do that to do? I just want what's best for you and my niece, because you two deserve it. Like I said, this is not high school anymore…"

Rachel walked out of the room leaving Brooke stunned. What Rachel had said was right. But how can she act of her feelings if Lucas didn't feel the same thing?

At Tree Hill High, Lucas and Skills were in the gym going over some new defense for the next game. They didn't see Peyton walked in the room.

"Lucas" Peyton said.

Skills looked at her and then back at Lucas, "I'll see you later man…good luck"

Lucas can only nod and looked at the woman in front of him. "Peyton."

Both stood awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other. "Luke, why are you avoiding me? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Peyt…I have nothing to say to you." Lucas snapped.

Peyton was hurt by his words. "But yet, you talk to Brooke." Lucas laughs softly, how did he know that Brooke's name would come up? "When you kissed me at Tric--"

"That was a mistake…something that never should've happened."

"No, you felt something when you kissed me that night!"

"Peyton, you kissed me!"

Peyton wiped her tears and looked at the boy that she loves. "What now?"

"Peyton, back then I did loved you but we grew up and as we did I realize that I was in love with someone else."

"Lindsey?" When Lucas didn't say anything, Peyton knew who he was talking about. "When your book got published and you went to New York, did see Brooke?"

"Yeah I did, see unlike you, she was there for me to celebrate when my dream came true!" Lucas said. He could never forget that night in New York with Brooke.

_Flashback_

_Lucas and Peyton stood in the Rivercourt._

"_Well … I have a question to ask you--but before … you give me an answer, I just want you to know there is a point to it, okay?" Peyton asked. _

"_Okay" Lucas laughs _

"_All right, uh … imagine a future moment in your life where … all your dreams come true, you know? It's--it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person… who's standing next to you?" Peyton asked Lucas_

_Lucas smiles before answering, "Hmm, Kate Bosworth--"_

"_Shut up! I'm serious" Peyton laughs_

"_Well, so am I"_

"_Luke … come on, I mean--It could be anybody, you know--your mom, Haley"_

"_Your boy, skills" Skills cut in._

"_Who's it gonna be?"_

_Lucas smiles as he remembers a certain brunette. "Brooke"_

_End of Flashback_

Peyton remembers that clearly. "Like you said she would be" she whispered.

"What?"

"You knew that she would be the one standing next to you when one of your dreams come true…" Peyton said in a sad voice. "Your new book, the comet that Lindsey was talking about, that was about Brooke wasn't?"

Lucas didn't answer Peyton but was surprise that she figure it out. Everyone thought that his new book was about Peyton so he just let it be, letting them think that it was about Peyton when in reality, his new book was about Brooke. "Peyton…"

"I was a fool thinking that maybe you're still in love with me but in truth, you love Brooke." Peyton started to walk away and turned to look at Lucas one more time, "What does she have that I don't have?"

Lucas looked at her for a brief second before answering, "My heart"

TBC


	5. Cheery and Broody

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!! I'm glad you guys are enjying this!!**

_Chapter 5_

Later that day, Lucas had called Brooke and told her that he'll be a little late to pick up his little sister. Lindsey had called him and asking him to meet up with him. Brooke told him that it was not a problem and Lily can even sleep over.

Rachel was at home with Owen cooking dinner when Peyton came in angry. She didn't say anything to the two but simply walked to her room.

"What was that about?" Owen asked Rachel

"Who knows?" Rachel said and she mixes the salad. They both looked up when Peyton came out of her room with suitcase in hand. "Going somewhere?"

Peyton rolls her eyes and said, "I'm moving out."

Owen didn't say anything and excused himself.

"Peyton, don't do this because Brooke wouldn't talk to Lucas for you!"

Peyton laughs and looked at Rachel, "I'm doing this for myself not because of Brooke."

"Did you tell her that you're moving out?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulder. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! For all the things Brooke does for you, the least you could do is tell her what you're about to do!" Rachel fired back.

Just then Brooke walked in with Angie and Lily. "Hey guys, something smells good." Lily sat on the couch and turned on the TV while Brooke laid Angie down on the bassinet. She looked at her two friends and could tell something was going on. She finally notices the suitcase in Peyton's hand. "What's going on?"

"I'm moving out" Peyton stated

Brooke was taken back. "What? Why?"

"Because it's time Brooke, it's time that I get on with my life."

"Peyton--"

"It's not something that you did ok? Don't think like that…I just need to move on with my life starting with me getting my own place." Peyton said. "Thanks Brooke for everything"

Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Peyton…"

Peyton pulled her into a hug. She felt a little angry towards her friend but it's not her fault. "I won't be far…and I'll come visit all the time."

They both pulled apart and Peyton left the house. Rachel went to console Brooke who started crying, thinking that it was her fault.

"Brooke, she said that it wasn't."

Brooke wiped her tears and looked at Rachel. "Do you believe her?"

"I don't know but you didn't do anything wrong ok?" Rachel hugged her friend one more time before going back to the stove. "Where's Lucas?"

Brooke poured some juice for her and looked at the stack of mail that was sitting on the counter. "He's meeting with Lindsey"

Rachel looked at Brooke with wide eyes. "She's back?"

"I don't know…all he said that Lindsey called him up and asking to meet with her."

Rachel sat down next to Brooke and said, "When is the drama going to end?"

Brooke let out a sighs. "You're telling me…" Just then Angie started whimpering from the basinet and Lily ran in to her and looked down at her. The baby stopped crying when Lily picks the baby's hand and started talking to her. Both Rachel and Brooke smiled at the sight.

Rachel looked at Brooke and saw the longing look on her face. "Makes you wonder huh?"

Brooke knew what she was talking about and could only nod.

At Lucas's house, he and Lindsey were in the living room sitting in silence.

"How'd you been Linds?" Lucas started. He had so much to tell her but yet no word can come out of his mouth.

"You know I really wanted to hate you Luke but somehow my heart wouldn't let me."

"Lindsey--"

"I read your whole book. That's the reason I wanted to meet with you." Lindsey took out the manuscript out of her purse and lay on the coffee table. "It's a good book Luke, like your first one."

"Thank you?" Lucas didn't know how to response to her.

"When I was reading it and trying to put the pieces that could lead to Peyton--"

"The book's not about Peyton"

Lindsey gave Lucas a sad smile, "I know that now. I've been an idiot you know." Lucas gave her a confuse look. "All this time I was worried about Peyton being back in town that I never once thought of the other girlfriend you had."

Lucas knows that Lindsey had figured it out like Peyton did. "Let me explain--"

"No, let me finish first. Ever since I met you, since we've been together, I never knew about your history with Brooke. I mean with Peyton, it's easy because you wrote a book about her. But with Brooke, it seems like you don't want to open that can of worms. It's like the relationship you had with her is sacred, you don't want anyone to touch it or dig through it."

"Brooke and I happened long time ago--"Lucas started to explain but Lindsey cut off.

"And yet, you never got closure. Why did you and her break up? The least you could do is let me know about you and Brooke."

Lucas took a deep breath; he always had a hard time talking about him and Brooke because in truth, he still doesn't know why they had broken up. Sure Peyton was one of the reason and the fact that she stopped missing him…, "We broke up the day Nathan and Haley got married and that whole accident happened."

"Did she tell you why?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulder, "She said that she's trying to hold on for the both of us and that she stopped missing me."

Lindsey could hear the hint of sadness on his voice. "She was your first love" Lucas looked up to her surprise. "She was the first girl you ever love."

"Yeah she was, you know many people could never understand us. We were different on many levels. She was cheery and I was broody, we listen to different kind of music but yet it felt right you know?" Lindsey nodded trying to take it all in. Hearing Lucas talk about Brooke was different when he talks about Peyton. "She was always there for me whenever I needed her. When Keith died, she gave me space because she knew I needed it. She was different from any other girls, she wasn't afraid to be herself, but one thing that I loved the most about her is her compassionate. For her to put her friend's need before her."

"The minute I met Brooke, I liked her. She seems so genuine and nice. She never made me feel like an outsider when were all together."

Lucas smiled, that was Brooke, always the amazing hostess. Whether you're new or not, she always has a way to make you feel welcome.

"Did you ever love Peyton?"

"I did, but it was different from Brooke's. I'm sorry Lindsey."

Lindsey shook her head. "Don't be, I asked remember. You can't help who you love Luke, and I think you and Brooke deserve another chance. And I know you must think I'm crazy for suggesting that but I realize that you can't be with someone who doesn't feel the same way about you."

"I never meant to hurt you Linds, I just--"

"I know Luke, and as much as it hurts me, I want you to be happy even if that's not with me." Lindsey stood up was getting ready to leave. "_People who are meant to be always find their way in the end_." Lindsey smiled sadly at Luke and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Lucas watch as Lindsey walk out of the door, her words still lingers. Brooke said that once to him when Karen was coming back from Italy. He went to his room to shower before picking up Lily at Brooke's. He walked to his closet and pulled out a small box. Inside was the letters that Brooke wrote to him, the red feather from her Halloween custom and many pictures of him and Brooke.

Lucas sat on his bed and looked at the picture in his hand. The picture was taken at Rachel's cabin. He and Brooke were sitting on the chair with Lucas's arms wrapped around her. Lucas started at Brooke's picture and whispered, "**People who are meant to be always find their way in the end**."

TBC


	6. It Hurts Too Much

Aww...Thanks again for all the reviews!!

Chapter 6

That night, Brooke was giving Angie a bath with Lily helping her. The little girl loved spending time with Brooke and Angie.

Lily was showing Angie the rubber ducky as the baby kicked her feet in delight. "She likes the ducky Brooke."

Brooke laughs as her daughter continue to kick her feet and coos at them. "I think she does, and thank you for helping me giving her a bath."

Lily looked at Brooke and smiles, "I love babies! I told mommy that I wanted a baby sister but she said she'll think about it." Brooke laughs when lily pout. "Is Lucas going to pick me up?"

"Um I think so hon, he'll be here soon." Brooke said as pick up her daughter and wrapped her in her towel. They walked back to Angie room and started to dress her. Lily helped Brooke put on Angie onesies by buttoning it up the buttons. "There she's all set, why don't we go downstairs and see what Rachel and Owen are doing?"

Lily giggles, "they're probably kissing!"

"Yeah they could be doing that." They walk downstairs just in time to see Lucas coming in. Lily ran to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Hey you, did you have fun with Brooke and Angie?"

Lily nodded her head, "Uh huh and I helped Brooke gave her a bath!"

"She was a big helper." Brooked said

Lucas set down Lily and walked towards Brooke and Angie. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Angie forehead and whispered, "Hey pretty girl, I missed you today."

Rachel watches the three and couldn't help but smile. _They look like a family…_

"Thanks again for watching Lily." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke.

"It's no problem, we had fun." Brooke said as Angie started to fuss. "Can you hold her while I get her bottle? She's ready for bed."

Lucas was more than happy to hold the baby and gently took her from Brooke's arms and went to seat on the couch where Owen, Rachel and Lily were. Lily was sitting on Rachel's lap playing with Rachel's jewelry.

"Hey man" Owen greeted.

"Hey, did you see the game?"

"Can we please not talk about sport?" Rachel piped up. When Owen and Lucas get together, they could talk about sport till the next day!

Lucas laughs and looked at Angie, who's now contently in his arms and staring at him. Brooke looked at Lucas from the kitchen and smiled softly. She loves watching the two of them together…

"So who's up for ice cream?" Rachel asked everyone

"Me! Me! Me!" Lily said.

Brooke walks to the living room and hands Lucas the baby bottle. Lucas took it and gave it to Angie. "Rach, honestly, it's a little late for ice cream don't you think?"

"Please! It's never late for ice cream! Come on Owen, we'll go get some. Luke, can we take Lily?" Rachel asked.

"Please Luke?" Lily begged. If her mommy was here, she would say no but she wasn't here so it makes it ok.

Brooke laughs as she saw the puppy face on Lily's face again. She grabbed her sketch book and started drawing across from Luke and Angie.

"Fine, but only one scoop ok? You need to sleep tonight."

Rachel and Owen took Lily with them and left the house with the promises to bring them some ice cream.

Lucas looked at Brooke who sketching, "New designs?"

Brooke smiles, "Something like that…how was your talk with Lindsey?"

Lucas let out a sighs, "Good, talking to her made things easier."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked as she put down her sketch book.

Lucas smiles, "We needed closure and I think we accomplished that."

"Good, because I like Lindsey, she's nice"

"She said the same thing about you" Lucas laughs

Brooke laughs with him, "How did my name got brought up?"

"There are some things that Lindsey needed to know…"

"And that happen to be me?"

Angie was done drinking her bottle and Lucas placed her on his shoulder to burp her. "I guess." Lucas smiled at her when he saw Brooke's face. "Where's Peyton?"

"She moved out today"

"What? Did she say why?" Lucas asked.

"She said that it was time…" Brooke said in a sad voice.

Lucas placed Angie on the basinet who finally asleep. "We talked today"

Brooke looked at him surprise. "Wow, both Lindsey and Peyton in the same day"

"Yeah…"

"What happened with Peyton?"

Lucas sat next to Brooke and looked at her, "I don't have any feelings for her Brooke."

"She still loves you"

"And I'll always love her but not the way she loves me."

Brooke grabbed his hand and said, "Talk to me Luke."

"After Lindsey left, I started to think back when you and I were together and the day we broke up." Brooke felt her whole body stiffened. "I always wonder what happened Brooke."

"Lucas, that's in the past…let's leave it there"

"It didn't make sense Brooke…one minute we're happy and the next you dump me."

"You and Peyton belong together Luke…"

"Is that why you pushed me away? Because of her?"

Brooke felt the tear in her eyes. "Lucas, don't do this, not now…"

"The day you left my room when you broke up with me was the day you took a little piece of my heart Brooke…"

"No you don't get to say that to me!"

"why not because it's true?!" Lucas yelled back. Angie woke up from her sleep from all the yelling. Brooke sent Lucas a glare before picking up her daughter and took her upstairs to her room. Lucas soon followed and watches and Brooke laid Angie on her crib. Brooke rubbed Angie's tummy softly, hoping it help her back to sleep.

When Brooke was sure that Angie was asleep, she turned on the baby monitor and left the room. She wasn't surprise to see Luke waiting for her. "Lucas--"

"We need to talk about this Brooke."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know ok!" Lucas yelled in frustration. Brooked walked out in the balcony and soon Lucas followed. "Did I mean so little to you that you could let me go easily?"

Brooke turn to face Lucas, "Lucas, as soon as you and I broke up, you went straight to Peyton's arms!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

"I saw you two on my birthday" Brooke said barely audible.

"Brooke, we were there for you! Peyton told me what you guys do on your birthday and she wanted me to go there." Lucas walk towards Brooke and wiped the tears from her cheek. "I knew kissing Peyton in the library was wrong but Brooke you have to understand, she thought she was dying…"

Brooke started crying as she relives what happened back in high school. "Luke, I don't want to talk about this…it hurts too much…"

Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms and let her cry in his arms. He got a feeling that there's more to this than Brooke is letting on. The two just stand in each other's arms not noticing Peyton at the doorway looking at them with anger in her eyes.

TBC


	7. I Cried More Than Her!

**_Thanks for all the reviews...its nice to know that someone is reading this!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter...kind of a filler though..._**

Chapter 7

The next day, Brooke tried to forget about her conversation with Lucas and focus on Angie. Everything was going great so far with her, and today, she's having a physical with a pediatrician. It scares her, bringing her baby to the doctor but she knew that it had to be done. She had asked Rachel to go with her to the appointment and the red head was more than welcome to come. She enjoys spending time with the baby.

Brooke, Rachel and Angie walked inside the hospital. Rachel could tell that Brooke was really nervous. "Hey it's just a regular check up."

Brooke looked down on her baby who's asleep in her car seat. "I know but it's her first time and I'm just afraid that they'll poke and probe her, and she'll be in pain."

Rachel laughs, "Brooke, she'll be fine."

"I hope so…I mean she's healthy right?"

"Yes…Brooke, there's no reason for you to get yourself work up about this." They walked into the room and Brooke signs in. The nurse told her it'll be a couple of minutes till she gets called in.

"So what happened last night?" Rachel asked as she sat on the plastic chair and flipping through a magazine.

Brooke picked up Angie from her car seat and lifts the baby onto her shoulder to cuddle her closer. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you and Luke were like all tense after we came back."

"We just started talking about the past and--"

Rachel put the magazine in her lap and looked at Brooke, "Did you tell him?"

"No, he doesn't need to know that, it's all in the past Rach, I don't even know how our break up came up." Brooke said in defeat. Last night with Lucas was tough, so much emotion running that she just broke down…she like to think that she broke down because of it but in reality that was far from it.

"Angie Davis?" The nurse called out. Both Brooke and Rachel stood up and follow the nurse. They walked into a small room. "So this is Angie's first check up right?"

"Well with me yeah, it is." Brooke said. The nurse looked at her confuse. "I adopted her"

"Oh I see…well today, we'll do a regular check up, like check your baby's height, weight, and head circumference and shape, and conduct a full physical exam including respiration, heart evaluation, muscle tone, reflexes, and color." The nurse explain, she saw the look on Brooke's face. "It's a normal routine since we don't have a file on her so we'll do all that just so we have it on record. Now did the adoption agency happen to give you her immunization book?"

Rachel reached into Brooke's purse and handed the nurse the yellow book. "Is this it?"

The nurse smile and took the book and look at it. "Yeah, now, I just have a few question for you."

Just then Angie started to whimper and Brooke gave her a pacifier to clam the child down. "Okay"

"How's her feeding routine? Normal? What I mean is does she usually finishes her bottle when you feed her?"

"Not often, some days she would, some days she wouldn't."

The nurse wrote on her file. "Sleeping habit?"

"She's starting to sleep through the night."

The nurse stood up and went to take the baby from Brooke, "Ok, well we'll do the blood test now and the xray and the doctor will be right with you."

"Should I be there?" Brooke asks, not wanting to be far away from her daughter.

"Yeah I'm just going to weigh her and then a new nurse will be right in to take her blood, and after that we'll bring you guys to the radiologist floor for her x tray."

The nurse did the regular check up and after 2 hours of waiting, Brooke and Rachel were ready to leave.

"God that was hell!" Rachel commented

Brooke laughs and looked down at her daughter who now awake and looking around her new surroundings. "I know, I mean who knew a check up would take that long! And they poke my baby with needles!" Brooke pouted.

Rachel laughs out loud and looked at Brooke, "I think you had more tears than her!"

"Shut up! I hated it seeing her cry her eyes out! I mean did you see how many tubes of blood they took from her?!"

"I know! It's like she's donating blood or something!" Rachel said as she looked down on her niece. "Hey, are you going back to the store or heading home?"

"I think I'm going to head home. What about you? You going to the store?" Brooke asked as she put the car seat in her car.

"Yeah and hey, I won't be home tonight ok? I think I'm staying at Owen's tonight." Rachel said as she sat in the passenger seat. "Can you just drop me at the store?"

"Hey Rach, thanks for coming with me tonight."

At Nathan and Haley's house, Lucas and Naley were sitting in the backyard watching Lily and Jamie swim.

"So what happened with Lindsey?" Haley asked.

"We talked and resolve some things. She's still going to be my editor so I guess, it went well." Lucas said.

"What's going on with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked bluntly. "I mean, you guys spending time with each other. I thought you were into Peyton?"

"I am not into Peyton!" Lucas snapped. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Luke, you wrote a book about your love for her." Haley pointed out.

Luke let out a frustrated sighs. "That was back in high school…"

"And your new book is it about her again? That is why Lindsey left you right?"

"No it's not about her." Lucas's cell phone rang, he looked at the screen and saw that it was Brooke. "Hey, how did the check up go?"

_"It went ok, but honestly, it took so long!" Brooke whined as she washes the baby bottles._

"Brooke, you know it had to be done." Lucas said. Both Nathan and Haley looked at each other surprise. "Is she ok though?"

_"Yeah, I mean she's a trooper especially when they took her blood. I cried more than her!" _

Lucas laughs. "Aww poor baby."

_"Shut up it's not funny! Now she has like bruise on her." _

"Where is she now?"

_Brooke looked at her baby who's now sleeping peacefully on the swing. "Sleeping, thank god. It gives me time to do some work _

"Well why don't you do that and I'll try and stop by tonight. Lily is spending the night and Nathan and Haley's."

_Brooke smiles. "Ok broody, see ya soon" She hangs up and was shocked she used her nickname for him._

Lucas was shocked too when she called him "Broody" but felt giddy at the same time. They needed to talk and tonight was the night everything would be out in the open. He wants a second chance with Brooke, ad they can't have that if they don't talk about things that happened to them…he just hope Brooke feels the same thing about him.

TBC


	8. Didn't This Happen Before?

**Glad you guys are all enjoying this!! You guys makes me wanna write more and more. I already have a few chapters written up that's why i UD often! Hope you enjoy! I really loved this chapter!!**

--

Chapter 8

Later that night, it was raining hard in Tree Hill. Lucas walked into Brooke's house only to find her in the kitchen cooking something.

"Hey you." Lucas greeted. Brooke smiles at him and went back to check the pasta that was on the stove. Lucas walked towards the basinet where Angie was sleeping and gave her a kiss before sitting in the kitchen. "Brooke Davis cooking?"

Brooke gave him a glare. "Funny, for your information, I do know how to cook."

"This is like de ja vu. Didn't this scene happen already?" Lucas asked as he remembers the night Brooke decided to cook for him and ended up having a fight outside in the rain.

Brooke smiles, "Yes but the power is on and we have a baby in the room." Lucas smiles at this. "Is it bad out?"

"Not really, where's Rachel?"

Brooke took out the pasta and put it in the strainer. "Spending the night at Owens's. Hey why don't you set the table while I get this ready? You didn't have dinner yet did you?"

Lucas shook his head and went to do his task. To people this would seem normal; _they look like a couple…_

"Want some wine?" Brooke asks as she took out a red wine out of the cabinet.

"Sure." Lucas answered. He went where the basinet is and pushed it so that Angie was near the dining table and near to them. Lucas stared at the baby and smile softly. She looks like an angel…

Both Lucas and Brooke sat and eat their dinner. They were content with each other's company.

"Have you talked to your mom?" Brooke asked as she sips some wine.

Lucas nodded his head, "Yeah, her and Andy would be back a few days early."

"Are they going back to Australia?"

"Yeah, but you know I'm glad that I got to spend some time with my sister. Even though she's into Barbie and dolls, it went ok."

Brooke laughs and leans back on her chair. "What did you expects? That she would be into basketball?"

"Hey what's wrong with basketball?" Lucas asked offended.

Brooke gave him a look, "Luke, she's girl!"

"So, many girls play basketball. Wait till Angie is a little bit older, she'll be playing too."

"Uh-uh no daughter of mine will be playing basketball, I mean she'll be a cheerleader!"

Lucas laughs, "Not if Uncle Luke has anything to say about it."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, if you turn my daughter to a basketball player, I swear you'll regret it." Brooke threatened.

Lucas laughs out loud and looked at Angie and then Brooke, "Whoa, chill mama bear, I'm just kidding. I mean, I'm sure when she grows up, she'll detest the sport, having you as a mom, I wouldn't be surprise."

Brooke smiles at him sweetly and started clearing the table. Lucas started helping her when a loud thunder was heard throughout the house. Brooke jumped a little and Angie woke up scared. Luke went to her and picked her up. He started walking around the room with her, talking to her in soft voice. Soon the baby's cries subsided but Luke still didn't put her back down.

"You spoil her you know?" Brooke commented after watching Lucas calm Angie's cries. "She only does that to you and me. Even Rachel has a hard time calming her."

Lucas smiles and kisses Angie on the forehead. "Have you heard from Patricia?"

"We have an appointment with her next week, just to see how everything is going and how Angie is adapting to her new surrounding." Brooke answered.

Lucas picked up Angie's small hand and the little girl latch on to Lucas's finger. "how about her check up? Does she have another one coming up?"

Lucas and Brooke sat down in the living room. "Unless, they find something in her test, she doesn't have one till next month. Wanna see her bruise?" Brooke showed Lucas the small bruise on Angie's thigh. "I hated it seeing her in pain."

"But she was brave like her mommy." Lucas smiles and looked at Brooke. "Brooke, about last night…"

"Lucas, do we have to do this again?" Brooke said softly.

Lucas let out a sighs and said, "When are we ever going to talk about it?"

"How about never because it's all in the past?" Brooke said as she stood up and walk towards the window. She watches as the rain outside fall down outside.

Lucas laid Angie back to her basinet and followed Brooke. He stood behind her and laid his cheek against the side of her head. "Remember when I went to you a few months back, asking you if we choose the right path?"

Brooke turned about to face him. "You were talking about Peyton."

Lucas cupped Brooke's cheek and said, "No, I was talking about you and me. The night my book got published and you brought me to my hotel. When I kissed you that night, what did you feel?"

"Luke…you were heartbroken that night. The love of your life just turned down your proposal."

Lucas looked straight into Brooke's eyes, "What did you feel Brooke?"

Brooke avoided to look at Lucas's eyes and looked down at the floor but Lucas wouldn't have it. He lifted her chin lightly so her eyes were on his again. "Look at me Brooke, what did you feel?"

"Spark, love, like all the things I felt when we're together." Brooke whispered her voice slightly cracking. It's true though, ever since that night in New York, all the things that her and Lucas did when they were going out all came back to her mind.

"What would you say I felt the same way?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head lightly, "I would say you'd be lying."

"Why?"

"Do you remember that night or the alcohol seems to fog your memory? You were so heartbroken about Peyton." Brooke said as she sat on the couch. She knew that talking about her past with Lucas would be a bad thing.

Lucas followed her and sat on the coffee table, facing her. "Brooke, when we were on that carriage ride, when that man ask about our future together. What I said was true, I want all that, the two boys and one girl, coaching the little league, summer in our beach house and spending winter in South France."

"I know Luke, you want all that with Peyton."

"No I want all that with you…you Brooke, not Peyton." Brooke looked at him shocked. "When we were talking about that, I tried to picture that future with Peyton but yet it's always you that comes to mind. And that night, I knew maybe it was sign that Peyton turned me down."

Brooke felt the tears starts to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "You don't mean that"

Lucas reached out and brushed away one shimmering tear from her eyelids. "I do mean all that Brooke."

"When I kiss you that night, I didn't do that to get back at Peyton, I did that because I wanted to kiss you."

By that time, Brooke broke down and started crying. She was feeling many emotions and she didn't know how to handle it. "Lucas…"

Lucas took Brooke into his arm and whispered, "I want to be with you Brooke."

TBC


	9. Two Boys and A Girl

_Thanks so much for the reviews!! I hope you like this chapter!! _

_Chapter 9_

It was still raining hard in Tree Hill, and both Brooke and Lucas seem to block the outside. Right now in this moment, all that matters is them…

"What did you say?" Brooke said as she pulled away from him.

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled softly, "I want to be with you Brooke."

"Lucas, don't." Brooke said. "Don't say something that you're going to regret later on."

"Regret-- Brooke, what I'm saying is true!" Lucas said

"No, you're just confused right now with happened with Lindsey and with Peyton. I won't do this again Lucas, I gave you my heart twice and you broke it. And this time, if that ever happens again, I don't think I'll be able to handle it." Brooke yelled in tears.

Angie woke up from all the yelling and the thunder clasp. Both Lucas and Brooke went to her when she started crying. Brooke picked up her daughter and looked at Lucas, "I need to change her diaper…let go of this crazy idea of yours Luke, because in the end, someone will get hurt." With that, Brooke headed upstairs leaving Lucas to think.

Upstairs the nursery, Brooke had Angie on the changing table. And baby girl looked up to her mom with wide eyes.

Brooke smiled at her baby, "Hey baby, I'm sorry we woke you up. See, Uncle Luke and mommy just have some grown up things to talk about." Angie coos at Brooke. "But you don't worry about a thing, because no matter what happen, mommy will always love you." Brooke picked up her daughter and sat on the rocking chair. She started humming a lullaby hoping Angie will fall back to sleep. Lucas stands in the doorway watching the two of them.

Brooke looks like a goddess holding Angie in her arms. How can he make her understand that what he feels for her is real? "Brooke…"

Brooke looked up and finally saw Lucas standing there. He looked lost to her, and that hurts her because she was the cause of it. "No more Lucas, just stop this. Can't we just be happy to where we are right now?"

Lucas kneeled in front of Angie and Brooke, "And what are we Brooke?"

Brooke sighs and looked down at Angie who's slowly falling asleep, "I don't know…but I'm happy where we are right now. No string attached."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that I have feelings for you?"

Brooke looked straight into Lucas's eye and said, "Because it happened already and your so called feelings for me left me broken when you kissed my best friend. I was a fool thinking that you love me but yet whenever Peyton needs you, you're there for her. I can't do that anymore because it's not just me now Luke. For you to want me, it's not just my heart that's going to be on the line but also Angie's. She has to come first."

"I know that Pretty Girl, you know I love Angie…god I love her as if she was my own. I want to be a part of your family Brooke, I want to be there when she say her first word, I want to be there when she takes her first step. I want to able to tuck her in at night or help you give a bath but most of all; I want to be there for _you and her_. And for that to happen, you have to let me in Brooke."

Brooke started crying again and leaned back on the rocking chair. She wanted to fly into Lucas's arms and take him back but she's afraid to get hurt again. "And what happens if we give us a chance again and then you start to have feelings towards Peyton? What happens then huh? Like I said Luke, I can't risk this chance, as much as I want to be with you, I can't let you hurt me again."

"That will never happen because what happened between me and Peyton is over. You said to me once, that this is not high school anymore. Brooke, I want to start a new life with you. No more Peyton drama or whatever. I want you and only you…" Lucas was cut off when Brooke leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

When they pulled apart, both of them were shocked but it felt right. Lucas looked at Brooke to read her, when she smiled softly, he knew that he got his pretty girl back. He took Angie from Brooke's and laid her down on her crib. Lucas leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before leaving the room. He looked around and notice that Brooke was gone. He found her in her room, sitting down on her bed. "Brooke?"

"I'm scared Luke…" she whispered

"About what?"

"All this…"

Lucas sat down next to her and said, "Then I'll be here to protect you. We can fight anything that comes our way as long as you and I are together." Brooke looked at Lucas and he leaned in to kiss her again.

The kiss for all the times they were apart and they kiss for the love they feel for each other. Soon their kiss got heated and they fall into her bed with Lucas on top of her. Lucas pulled away and looked at Brooke, "We shouldn't do this."

"What?" Brooke asked in a raspy voice. Kissing Lucas always leave her breathless. "Don't you want this?"

Lucas got off Brooke and lay down next to next. He places a kiss on top of her head and said, "Pretty girl, I want this so bad…but I want you more." Brooke looked at Lucas confuse. "We shouldn't rush things, like I said before, I want to start fresh."

Brooke smiles and place a soft kiss on Lucas's lips before laying her head on his chest. Lucas pulled her closer to him and the two just lay their in silence, listening as it rains outside. "The comet was about you."

Brooke looked up to Lucas, "What?"

"In my new book, the comet was about you. It was more than just a comet, because of what it brought to his life. Direction. Beauty. Meaning. There were many, who didn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him. And his world would be whole again. His belief in God, and love, and art, would be reawakened in his heart" Lucas said as he remembers the word from his book.

"Lucas…" Brooke said not knowing how to respond.

Lucas smiled. "And I was right, someday it would return to me and that someday is now. You're here with me and my world is whole again."

Brooke smiles, "You make me fall in love more and more with you Lucas Scott." Lucas laughs and pulled her closer to him. "Since we're starting fresh, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as gently rubs her arm.

"The night of Haley and Nathan's wedding rehearsal, Peyton told me she had feelings for you." Brook said quickly. Lucas pulled away from Brooke so he could look at her. "And I was scared that once you find out, you would leave me for her. Then I found out the next day that you kissed her…"

Lucas put the two and two together and smiled sadly, "And that's why you broke up with me." Brooked nodded, unable to look at him as she feels ashamed. "Oh pretty girl…I wish you would've told me"

"I didn't know what to think Luke…a part of me always feels like, I was the block that separates you and Peyton." Lucas looked at Brooke intently. "Back then I knew Peyton was into you but she always said that it was fine. I never expected to fall for you Luke, I thought you would be like the other guys that I dated back then. Just fooling around and no string attached. But then you turned out to be a great guy. "

"Neither did I Pretty Girl…"

Brooke bit her lower lip before continuing, "We were so different you know? Many people didn't really understand us but I guess that's what makes it better. We level each other out."

Lucas smiles and kissed her on the tip of her nose, "And that's one of things I love about you. Brooke, you never cared about who I was. You didn't care that I was Dan's other son, or where I came from. You see me for who I am and not expected me to be someone else."

Brooke just smiled and cuddle closer to Lucas. Everything was right in the world again…and that's all that matters. "Did you mean what you said Luke, about loving Angie as your own?"

"You know I love that little girl Brooke. I don't want to be her Uncle Lucas, I want to be her daddy. The one who she'll come to kiss her boo boos away, I want to be able to protect her from everything, and that includes the boys. Which by the way, she's not dating till like she's 30!" Brooke laughs out loud at this.

"Broody, I can se you now; you'll be sitting on the porch with a shotgun in hand when her date comes." Brooke joke

"Of course, I want what's best for her you know? And I got to make sure that when a boy dates her, he won't hurt her."

Brooke cupped his cheek with her palm. "I want all that too with you…the family that we once talk about."

Lucas smiles, "Well, we got the girl part right…now all we need are our two boys and we'll set." The couple kiss, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. Yes they still have some things to work through but right now, just being in each other's arms are what matter…the rest of the world can wait.

TBC


	10. Daddy

Chapter 10

The next day, the sun was bright. The birds were chirping happily and it didn't even look like they had a storm last night.

Lucas woke up with his arms wrapped around Brooke's waist. He smiled when he thought back last night. He and Brooke just talk till dawn…he really had missed his Pretty Girl. He pulled her closer to him and burrows his head into her neck.

Lucas was about to fall back to sleep when he heard Angie whimper through the baby monitor. He shut the monitor off, letting Brooke to sleep in and walk towards the nursery. He smiled when he laid his eyes on Angie. She was an angel, his little angel.

"Morning baby girl" Lucas said softly. He picked her up and changes her diaper. "You're looking for mommy huh? Well, we're going to let mommy sleep in today. How does that sound?" The baby stopped whimpering and looked at Lucas. "Yeah, you wanna spend the day with daddy don't you?" Angie gurgles in response.

"Daddy huh? Does Brooke know you call yourself that when she's not around?" Rachel smirks from the doorway.

Lucas turns to see Rachel standing there and smiled. "When did you get home?"

Rachel raises her eyebrow, "Early this morning, only to find you and Brooke asleep in her bed. Care to explain that?"

Lucas shook his head and walked pass her to go downstairs. Rachel followed him and they sat on the kitchen. "Rach, can you hold her while I get her bottle ready?" Lucas passes Angie to Rachel.

"Hey princess…did you miss Auntie Rachel?" Rachel asked in a baby voice. Lucas was amused to see her act like this. He was used to bitchy Rachel, not maternal Rachel. Rachel finally catches his gaze. "What?"

Lucas shook his head and turn to make Angie's bottle, "Nothing"

"Again I ask, what were you and Brooke doing?" Rachel asks as she let Angie play with a rattle.

"We were sleeping…as you can see, we were both clothed."

"I didn't ask if you guys had sex, I asked what you were doing in Brooke's bed." Rachel replied sarcastically.

Lucas handed her the bottle and went in the fridge to make some breakfast. "It's not my place to say. You want some eggs?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and fed Angie. "Whatever, you know Brooke would tell me what went on last night."

Lucas laughs, "Then there you go, you don't need me to explain then."

Rachel got serious for a minute and looked at Lucas, "Just make sure this time, it's for real. Don't hurt her again Luke, because I don't think she can handle it."

Lucas turned around to face Rachel and smiled softly, "I love her Rach and this time, I won't hurt her."

Rachel saw the look on his face and knew that he was telling the truth. That was all she cared about, she wants Brooke to be happy and she knew Lucas can make that happen.

Back upstairs, Brooke reached over and felt a cold sheet. She looked around and found Lucas no where in sight. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and was shock to find out that it a little past 10. She got up and peek in the nursery only to find the crib empty. She went downstairs to see Rachel feeding Angie and Lucas making them breakfast.

Rachel was first to notice Brooke coming down the stairs. "And the sleeping bitchy awakens."

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled. Brooke stuck out her tongue towards Rachel and walked up to Luke. They share a soft kiss but pulled apart when they heard Rachel make gagging noise. "Way mature Rach…and there's my baby girl!" Brooke gushes as she kissed Angie on the head. "When did you get in?"

Rachel set the bottle on the table and laid Angie against her shoulder to burp her. "This morning, Owen and Chase went on their camping trip."

Brooke scrunches up her nose, "Camping? What are they, 10?" Lucas laughs out loud at Brooke's comment. And Rachel just shook her head.

"That's what I said! Oh ya Millicent called, saying that the meeting with Macy's is at noon now." Rachel said as she faces Angie to her and started making funny faces at the little girl earning a gurgle out of her.

"Shoot! I totally forgot about that." Brooke said.

Lucas places a plate in front of Brooke and then Rachel, "I'll watch Angie while you go to your meeting."

Brooke smiled sweetly at him, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'll call Haley and check in on Lily. Be right back." Lucas pulled out his cell phone and went outside to check in on his little sister.

After Lucas was out of the room, Rachel turned her attention to Brooke who seems to be avoiding her gaze. "So missy, want to tell me what's going on?" Brooke picked her toast and didn't answer her. "Brooke, I found him in your bed this morning. Even though you were fully clothed, something tells me something happened last night."

"We talked and we decided to try again." Brooke said as she took Angie into her arms. She places soft kisses on her face before settling her in her arms.

"Good for you Brooke, I'm happy for you." Rachel said as she eats her eggs.

"Last night, we talked about everything you know? Rach, you should've heard him, the comet thing on his book is about me!" Brooke gushes.

"Did you tell him about the…" Rachel stopped talking when Lucas walked back in the house.

Brooke shook her head lightly and looks at Lucas, "How's Lily?"

"Well, she's with my mom and Andy. Haley said that they came home late last night and picked her up early this morning." Lucas said as he took a sip of Brooke's juice.

"They didn't leave yet did they?" Brooke said

Lucas shook his head and a bite out of Brooke's toast. "No, but they took her to Charlotte with them. They'll be back tomorrow I think."

After they ate breakfast, both Rachel and Brooke got ready for their meeting with Macy's. Brooke didn't want to be away from Angie but Luke promises to bring her to the store after her meeting.

Now Luke was meeting the guys at the River Court. When he got there, Skills, Junk and Fergie were already playing while Mouth sat on the picnic table. The guys stopped playing when they saw Lucas get out of the car and took the car seat with him.

"Well, well, if it isn't little mommy" Skills joke. The guys laugh and soon walked towards the picnic table where Lucas set down Angie's car seat. "Man, if it's even possible, that baby is looking like Brooke!"

Mouth laughs, "I know! Milly was showing me this picture of her and Brooke, and they kind of look a like!"

"So how come you have her with you Luke?" Junk asked

Lucas pulled a baby blanket from the baby bag and draped over Angie's little legs. He didn't want her to get bitten by the mosquitoes. "Brooke has a meeting so I'm watching her."

"Uh huh" Fergie said. The guys shared a look which Lucas caught on.

"What?" Lucas asked

"What's really going on between you and Brooke?" Fergie asked and all of them looked at Lucas.

"Nothing ok--"The guys didn't even notice Peyton drive up.

"Hey" Peyton said. The all looked at her and then Luke. "Luke, can we talk?"

Lucas sighs and looked at the guys, "Watch her ok? And don't wake her up…" With one last glance at Angie, he walked towards Peyton.

"Hi" Peyton said. She looked back at where the guys were looking at Angie. "Why is Angie with you?"

"Brooke had a meeting so I'm watching her."

Peyton nodded her head. "Did she tell you that I moved out?"

"Yeah she did actually…where are you living now?" Lucas asked.

"I found an apartment…actually near the guys." When Lucas made no attempt to start a conversation with her, Peyton was getting a little irritated. "Luke…"

"What, Peyton?"

"Say something"

Lucas smiled sadly at her. "What do you want me to say?

"how did we become like this Luke?" Payton asked sadly.

Lucas was about to answer when he heard Angie started to whimper. He looked at Peyton one last time before heading to tend Angie.

"Man it wasn't me!" Skills said with his hands up in the air.

"It's time for her bottle. So we going for lunch or not?"

The guys looked at each other and then Lucas, "With her?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with my daughter?" They looked at Lucas in shock. "I mean Angie…"

Skills smiles and picks up the car seat. "Whatever you say dawg…"

Later that day, Lucas had called Brooke letting her know that he's at Nathan and Haley's and will be by the store in a bit.

Rachel set down the fabric and looked at Brooke who was busy looking over some textile that came in this morning. "Where the hell is Luke?"

Brooke look up from her task, "Why?"

"I miss Angie!" Rachel pouted

Brooke laughs and went back to her file. "They'll be here soon"

They both look up when they heard the door open and were shock to see Lindsey standing there. Rachel got up from her seat and turned to Brooke, "Ok, I'm going to get some Ice Coffee, want anything?"

Brooke shook her head and watch as her friend leave the store. Lindsey smiled at Brooke. "Hey Lindsey"

"Hi Brooke, I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you like this" Lindsey said.

Brooke shook her head, "No not at all, how are you?"

Lindsey was about to answer when Lucas came in the store with Angie in his arms. "Lucas"

Lucas was shock to see Lindsey and he looked at Brooke who looks nervous…god, first Peyton, now this? When is the drama going to end?

TBC


	11. Storm Brewing?

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! And I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to UD.. Here's the new chapter..i hope you guys like it!! **

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Chapter 11

They all stood in silence, not knowing what to say. Lindsey wasn't shock to see Lucas with Brooke already. Hey, you can't help who you love right?

"Linds--" Lucas started to say as he gently shifted Angie in his arms.

Lindsey smiled and walked towards Lucas and Angie. She looked at the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful Brooke" She commented as she caress Angie's soft cheeks.

"Thank you?" Brooke answered not knowing what else to say

"Haley told me about her and showed me some pictures but it doesn't do any justice when you actually see her in person." Lindsey said

Lucas looked at Lindsey intently, as if trying to read her, "I didn't know you were still in town."

Lindsey looked up to Lucas, "I had to tie up some loose end before leaving, hence why I'm here to see Brooke." She turned to look at Brooke and saw the nervous look on her face. "I come in peace, don't worry."

Brooke chuckle softly and looked at Lucas, "Luke, why don't you take Angie home?" She walks towards her and kiss Angie's little hand. "Mommy will see you later ok?"

Lucas nodded and looked at Lindsey, "Have a safe flight"

Lindsey nodded and watches him leave. She turned to Brooke and said, "Can we talk?"

"Why don't we go to my office?" Brooke asks. The duo walks to Brooke's office. Silence fills the room yet again, "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Lindsey asks in confusion. Why would Brooke be saying sorry to her?

Brooke bit her lip. "I have to tell you something and I have a feeling that you're going to hate me for it."

"If you're talking about Lucas having feelings for you, I already know." Now it was Brooke's turn to look at her confuse. "And I don't hate you for it. I guess all these time that I was jealous of Peyton, I never once thought to be jealous of you."

"How did you know?" Brooke manages to say

"When I talked to him…actually when I read his manuscript. You see, he never once talked about your relationship with him. I never really knew the story about Brooke and Lucas, it was easy with Peyton because of his first book but with you it was different you know? It's like Luke never wanted to let anyone in about your relationship. And as I told him, it seems like its sacred, leaving it untouched. It was a chapter in his life that he wanted to keep to himself as if he wanted to protect it from all the ugliness in the world."

Brooke smiled sadly, "Or maybe he was ashamed of it"

"Nah, when I heard talk about you for the first time, it was so different when he used to talk about Peyton or even me for that matter. You could tell he speaks from his heart when he talks about you. Peyton may have been is high school girlfriend and I was his fiance but you…you were always be _his girl_."

"He did love you Lindsey" Brooke said. She felt sorry for this girl, the girl who she considers as one of her friends.

"I doubt that he didn't, but it was different kind love from yours and Peyton. Brooke, I won't be angry or hold a grudge if you and him wanted to try again." Lindsey said sadly

"But you should be, you were going to marry him"

"I didn't come here to make you feel guilty." Lindsey grabbed Brooke's hand, "You and him deserve another chance."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me when you say that because if there was any chance that you and Lucas could've work things out, I won't stand in your way." Brooke said truthfully

"Like what you did with Peyton?" Lindsey said

"How did you know about that?"

"Your friend Rachel and I had a little chat after when I ran into her last night with her boyfriend." Lindsey explained, "You're too good of a friend Brooke"

"That or I was a coward. Maybe I jus didn't want to get hurt again."

"Well, either way, after what Peyton did to you, she doesn't deserve you as a friend let alone a best friend." Lindsey stood up getting ready to leave. "Seeing Lucas with Angie, you guys are a family, I just hope that this time, it's your happiness that come first above everything else."

Brooke nodded her head and waves at Lindsey as she left the room. She just hopes that Peyton would be as understanding as Lindsey was.

At Naley's house, Lucas stopped by with Angie to visit Jamie. Jamie was excited to see his godfather but frown when he didn't see Brooke.

"I'll call her now and let her know that we're here ok?" Lucas said as Jamie smiles at him and went to living room to watch his cartoons. Lucas dialed Brooke's cell.

_"Hey Broody, I'm on the way home now"_

Lucas smiles when he hears her voice. "Actually we took a little detour and we're at Haley's. Come here, she wants us over for dinner."

_"Ok, I'll head there, I just need to make a pit stop at the grocery, Angie needs more diapers." _

"Already did that, Pretty girl." Brooke still can't help the smile that form on her face when she hears him call her that. "Hurry ok? Angie is missing her mommy."

They both hang up and Nathan smirks at him. "So, you and Brooke seem to be getting close."

Lucas smiles, "You could say that."

Haley looked at her best friend and tried to figure him out, "Does that mean you and Brooke are--"

"Giving it another try?" Lucas said as he took Angie from Nathan. The baby girl was wide awake and alert.

"I'm happy for you Luke" Haley smiles, "Does Peyton knows about this?"

Lucas sighs, "Can we not talk about her please?"

"Fine, fine, but I think you're hogging my niece!" Nathan joked as he took Angie back in his arms. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Jamie, why don't you grab Angie present that we got her." Jamie smiles and ran to his room to get the gift. "You're going to love this!"

Just then Brooke came in and smiles when she sees them around the kitchen. "Hey guys" They smiles at her and she walked up to Lucas and leaned down to give him a peck on lips, "Hey Broody" she whispered

After they pulled apart, Lucas brush a strand of hair out of her face, "You ok?"

Brooke nodded and sat on his lap facing Nathan who had Angie in his arms. "Hey baby"

"Well hello to you too!" Nathan tease

They all laugh and Jamie came back in the room holding a gift bag. He smiles when he saw Brooke and ran up to her to give her a hug. "Brooke, I missed you!"

"Aww, I missed you to buddy!" Brooke notices the bag in his hand. "What do you have there?"

"Daddy and I got Angie a present!" Jamie exclaimed as he thrust the bag to Brooke. "I picked it all by myself!"

Both Lucas and Brooke smiles, as Brooke took the bag and pulled out the items. Inside were a soft pink small basketball and a yellow onesies with light blue and pink basketball printed on it. Lucas laughs when he sees these as he remembers his conversation with Brooke last night about Angie and basketball. "Aww, Jamie, thank you!"

Jamie seems proud that he picked the present all by himself. "And the basketball makes noises!" Jamie took the ball and rattles it to show them.

"Angie is going to love that bud!" Lucas said. Brooke glance at him and sent him a small glare.

Haley smiles at her son, "Ok guys, time to eat. Jamie, why don't you go and wash your hand?"

"Do I have too mama?"

Nathan looked at his son, "James, do as what your mother say ok?"

Jamie sighs, "Fine"

Haley looked at Brooke and Lucas who were seemed to be in their own little world. They were whispering with each other, seeing them like this reminds her of high school. "And if you two could just like take a break, we can eat dinner now."

Brooke smiles at her and took Angie from Nathan. She laughs when Nathan pouted at her, "Sorry Nate, I haven't been with her since this morning!" Angie looked at her mommy and smiles. By now, Angie could recognize the people around her. "And I bet you miss mommy too huh?"

Lucas looked at them proudly, he would get tire of watching Brooke with Angie. And he was proud to finally call them his.

The four friends plus 2 kids all sat around and ate dinner. They talked about Lindsey visiting Brooke to Dan, who's now wanting to be a part of their lives again. Soon, it was getting late and Brooke and Lucas decided to leave. At this point, Lucas didn't know if he should go back to Brooke's house or go back to his own. When they each reach their car Brooke turned to him and said, "Meet you back at the house?"

Lucas smile and could only nod in response. Before getting in his car, he walks to where Brooke was and kissed her on lips. "I missed you today"

Brooke turned to face him after making sure that Angie was buckled in. "I missed you too…now hurry home because Angie wants her daddy to give her a bath."

Lucas smiles widely when Brooke call him Angie's daddy. He kissed her one more time and walked back to his car. Right now, in this moment, everything was going right in life but he can't help but feel that it was too perfect…as if there was a big storm coming their way.

TBC


	12. Godmother and Godfather

**_Hey everyone...here's a new chapter...I need to post more so that i can catch with this fic on the other site that i post it on... i hope you guys like it! And thank you for all the reviews!!_**

Chapter 12

The next day, Lucas went to spend some time with Karen and Lily before they leave again. He wanted Brooke to come with him but she knows that he probably won't see his family for while and decided to let him go on his own. Today, she planned on finishing the gown that she made for Angie to wear for her baptism.

Rachel came in the house after her run and saw Brooke sitting in the living room sewing something. Angie was fast asleep on her play pen by her. "Why are you wasting such a beautiful day?"

Brooke stopped sewing and looked at her friend, "I'm just finishing this gown for Angie."

Rachel didn't say anything and walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. "So where's lover boy?"

Brooke got up and opened up the blinds a little bit to let the sun in. "With Lily and Karen, they're sailing off today."

"And your not there to say your goodbye?" Rachel mocked but laughs Brooke sent her a glare. "So what's this gown about anyway? Personally, I think my niece is a little young to be doing runways."

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Actually it's for her Christening." Brooke said. "Rach, come here for a sec, I need to talk to you about something."

Rachel got nervous and looked at Brooke, "If you're kicking me out, it's ok, because I know you and Luke are new and need some time alone--" Rachel rambles on.

"What are you talking about? I'm not kicking you out! Just because Lucas is back in my life again doesn't mean that I'm kicking you to the curb." Rachel let out a sigh of relief and went to Brooke. "I want to ask you to be Angie's godmother."

Rachel was taken back when she hears Brooke say this. "Brooke, are you sure? I mean don't you want Peyton or even Haley? Because Brooke, they're be a better godmother than me. Why would you want an ex junkie to be a godmother to your daughter?"

Brooke smiles and glance at her baby girl before answering Rachel. Sure she thought about asking Peyton since they're been best friend since they were kids but too much has happen to them. And Haley, well, she figures that since she's back with Lucas, Haley is kind of Angie's aunt. She picked Rachel because the red head turned out to be an amazing friend to her. She was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, listening to her vent about things or calming her down when she's stress. Some would say they were two peas in pod. Rachel wasn't afraid to speak what's on her mind and that's the kind of person, she'd want to be Angie's godmother.

"Brooke seriously, why would the hell would you pick me? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm very flattered but I just think there are other people…"

"But I don't want them Rach, look, you have been there for me when I needed someone…I just, I know that you're going to love and care for Angie regards of what you may think."

Rachel smiles. "As long as you're sure, then I'd be happy to"

The two friends hug, "So if I'm the godmother, who's her godfather?"

"Well, actually I'm going to leave that out to Lucas." Rachel raises her eyebrow. "What?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'm just happy to see you like this."  
"Like what?"

"You're happy" Rachel commented. "But enough of this sappy conversation, why don't we go by the river and walk around? It's so nice out Brooke and besides, I wanna show off my goddaughter!"

Brooke laughs, "Fine give me a few minutes to get ready and gather some stuff for Angie. Watch her for me?"

Rachel smiled and looked down on Angie who's still asleep. After getting ready they head out the house as they heard the phone rang when they shut the door. They decided to let the machine pick it up…

"Hi this Dr. Copeland's office…"

At the marina, Lucas waves as Andy, Karen and Lily sail off. He didn't want them to leave so soon but he knows that it's for the better because his mom is finally happy.

Skills walked up to Lucas after he saw him saw goodbye to his mom. "Hey man"

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, I thought you'd be interested to see Fergie and Junk finally have a job." Lucas gave him a skeptical look. "Don't worry it's legal."

Lucas laughs, "What do they do?"

"Why don't you come with me?" Skills said.

Rachel and Brooke were walking around enjoying the nice weather. Every once in while, Brooke would peek in the stroller to check on Angie. They both stopped walking when they say Fergie and Junk working at an ice cream stand.

"Hey guys" Rachel flirted.

"Oh man" Fergie muttered.

Junk who's also feeling embarrassed, "Hey guys."

"Aww you guys look in your uniform!" Brooke gushes which Rachel laughed at. "Lucas didn't tell me that you guys are working here."

"Please he doesn't even know, and we don't him to know or anyone for that matter!" Junk pleaded

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas said as he saw walked up to Brooke. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Brooke tilted her head to kiss him. "Hey you" The two got engage into a heated kiss and if Angie hadn't cry, who knows what else they would have done.

After they pulled away, Lucas picked up Angie, "Hey baby girl, I missed ya."

"Damn, Skills, I thought I told you not to tell anyone about this?" Junk complained

Lucas finally looked at his two friends and couldn't help but laugh when he saw their uniform. "Wow--Fergie…Junk…"

Fergie sent him a look, "Shut up man, I don't wanna hear it!"

They all laugh and decided to seat at the patio chairs that was near the stand.

Lucas was sawing Angie but the little girl just fusses wanting to eat something. "Babe, do you have her bottle? I think she's hungry"

Brooke grabbed the bottle from the baby bag and handed it to Lucas. "Well, since we're all here, you guys want some ice cream?"

"Yeah Davis, that sounds great." Skills said

"Cool, what do you want?"

"I'm feeling some mocha…yo Fergie, you better make my scoop a big one dawg! You owe me!" Skills yelled at Fergie who gave him the finger.

"Broody?"

He looked at Brooke, "Nah, I don't want anything." He smiles at her before turning his attention back to Angie.

Rachel stood up and linked arms with Brooke, "Come on girly, you owe me an ice cream."

The two girls ordered their ice cream and Skills just laughs at Lucas who was playing with Angie after her bottle.

"Man, who knew that you're a good mama?"

Lucas looked at Skill and glared. Brooke and Rachel walk back to them just in time to hear Skills comment. "Hey, don't make fun of him!"

"Thanks babe" Lucas gave Brooke a soft kiss.

Rachel rolls her eyes when she them kiss, "Man, I need Owen back home now!"

Brooke pulled away from Lucas kiss and looked at her red friend, "When is he coming back?"

"Tomorrow night" Rachel sighs. Soon after, Fergie and Junk sat down with them after their shift was over. They all just sat around enjoying the day and each other's company till they heard Bevin's voice.

"O.M.G, Brooke, Lucas you guys have a baby?!" Bevin shriek.

They all turn to face her and saw Tim with her and their little boy Nathan.

"Bevin, hi!" Brooke said. She waves at Tim who was a few feet away from them with little Nathan.

Bevin finally saw Rachel and squealed, "You're back! I missed you bitch!"

Rachel laughs, "I miss you too Bevin." She glances at Tim and their little boy. "I see you've gotten busy."

Skills sat in silence, anger boiling inside of him. Seeing Bevin with Tim makes him angry. Lucas notices the tension around them. He looked at Brooke who looked equally uncomfortable. "Hey guys, we'd love to stay but Brooke and I have some things to do."  
Brooke hid the smile when she hears Lucas say this. She looked at Rachel as if to ask for permission, but all her red head friend did was wink at her. They stood up and Brooke grabbed the stroller while Lucas still holds Angie in his arms.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas, you guys are stopping by the Rivercourt later today right?" Fergie ask "There's like a fest going on there today. It should be fun"

"Yeah that sounds great…we'll be there." Brooke said with a smile. They both walked away from the group and looked at each other. "How much do you wanna bet that there's going to be a fight soon?"

Lucas laughs, "Oh I have no doubt. Did you see Skills?" hey both laugh causing Angie to look at the. "Hey why don't we have lunch at the Crab Shack?"

Brooke nodded as she retrieved Angie back from him and put her back in the stroller. After Angie was all strapped in, Lucas began to push the stroller. They went to the restaurant and got a table by the patio.

"You're waiter will be right with you" The hostess said as she placed menu book in front if them.

Lucas picked up Angie again who was still awake.

"Do you every put her down?" Brooke said with a smile. She really didn't mind when Lucas hold Angie.

"Aww, you know I love holding her…" Lucas muses as Angie kicks her feet and makes noises. "See, she loves it when I hold her."

Brooke smiles at him, "I asked Rach about being her godmother."

Lucas grabbed is glass of water and took a sip. "And what did she say?"

"At first she was shock but none the less, she agreed."

Just then the waiter came and took their order and she smiles when she looked at Angie. "Your baby is beautiful" She commented to Lucas who just smiles at her and said thank you.

"Look at you" Brooke said  
"What?"

"Your smile, I missed it." He smiled broadly and grabbed her hand across the table. "Now about the godfather thing, I was wondering if you pick it."

"Are you sure?" Brooke nodded. "How about Skills?"

"That is perfect." Brooke leaned over the table and kissed Lucas on the lips. After a few minutes, she looked at him and said, "We need to tell Peyton about us."

TBC


	13. Rivercourt

Chapter 13

Later that afternoon, they arrive at the Rivercourt to find a lot of people already there. They had games for the kids, some food stands and bunch of table and chairs around. Kids running around, some getting their face painted and some were waiting for their animal balloons. Lucas and Brooke got out of their car and grabbed Angie's car seat from the back.

Today, people would know that Lucas and Brooke are back together and they were happy. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand while the other holds Angie's car seat. They soon found their friends by the picnic table. Nathan was playing basketball with Jamie and some of little boys that they don't know.

"Hey!" Haley greeted as she gives Lucas and Brooke a hug. "You guys made it!"

Lucas set the car seat on the table. "Yeah, so what's this all about?"

"They're celebrating the first day of summer." Junk said as he took a bite of his hotdog.

Brooke sat next to Rachel who was drinking a beer. "This look like fun!"

"Yeah and I hear that they have a band too" Mouth said as he handed Milly her drink.

Angie stirred in her car seat and Rachel picked her up and started playing with the baby who gurgles and coos.

Jamie ran up to them when he saw Brooke and Lucas arrived. "Uncle Luke, come play with us!"

Lucas nodded and gave a kiss to Brooke before joining his nephew and his brother on the court. Brooke let out a happy sighs which Haley saw.

"I'm really happy that you and Luke are back together again."

"Thanks teacher mom" Brooke said

The girl soon started gossiping while the guys joined the other on the court leaving Rachel, Haley, Brooke and Millicent.

Brooke looked around for her blond friend. "Do you know if Peyton's coming?"

Haley shook her head, "I called her cell and left a message." She saw the frown on Brooke's face. "Did you tell her yet?"

"No, but I'm going to…" Brooke whispered. She was afraid what Peyton's reaction would be.

Haley saw the concern on her friend's face, "She'll understand Brooke"

Brooke nodded and turned her attention to Lucas who was surrounded by a bunch of little boys. He caught her gaze and smiles at her.

"Oh my god, you know what would be awesome?" Rachel blurted out. They all turn to look at her. "We should have Angie's little face painted!"

Brooke grimace as the thought of a dirty brush touching her little baby's face. "Um how about no? I don't want some stranger painting on her face!"

"Besides, I think she's too little." Millicent giggles. Sometimes, Rachel can be such a blond.

Rachel pouted and stood up with Angie in her arms. "Fine, we're just going to go and watch them!"

Brooke watch as Rachel walk away with her daughter. "Rachel, there better be no paint on her whatsoever!"

Millicent stood up following Rachel to help appease her boss. "I'll watch her just to be sure" Brooke sent a grateful smile at her.

"So teacher mom, how are you and boy toy doing?"

"We're doing ok. We're going to counseling so…" Haley said as she looked at Nathan and Jamie

"That's great Hales!" Brooke smiles.

"Mama, come here! I wanna show you something!" Jamie yelled. Haley stood up and walked towards her son.

Lucas walked back to the table when he saw Brooke was all alone. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the temple. "Where's Angie?"

Brooke leaned back against his chest and looks at her friends, "With Rachel, she wants Angie to have her face painted!"

"What? She's just a baby!" Lucas almost yelled, looking around for the red head and his baby girl. He finally saw her showing off Angie to couple of girls they went to school with back in high school.

Brooke giggles and placed a kiss on his neck, "That's what I told her!"

Lucas pulled her closer to him. "You happy pretty girl?"

Brooke looked up to him, "Yeah very…" Lucas meets her eyes and kissed her. "Everything is going great you know?"

Lucas nodded and started nibbling on her ear. Brooke giggles at this and whispered, "Lucas, there's people around!"

"So? I just want to show them how much I'm in love with you" He whispered as he continue to place soft kisses around her cheeks and neck.

"And see Angie, sooner or later, you're going to be a big sister! The way your mommy and daddy go at it, you'll be lucky to have a baby brother or sister by the time you turn one!" Rachel said as she walks back to the table seeing Lucas and Brooke kissing.

Lucas pulled away from Brooke and took Angie into his arms and sat back down next to Broke. "And you need to stop corrupting my baby!"

Both Rachel and Brooke laugh. Rachel took her beer and joins the guys on the court leaving the happy little family together. Angie looked at to Lucas and started cooing. Brooke lays her head on Lucas shoulder and watches her daughter. She thank god silently for giving her this wonderful baby and Lucas.

"You don't listen to your Auntie Rachel, she's crazy" Lucas said to Angie. "You think she's cold?" Lucas asks Brooke

Brooke shook her head and started playing with Angie's hand. "Nah, she's fine but if it gets cold, I brought her a sweater and a blanket. See baby girl, prepare yourself, your daddy has the tendency to be a little overprotective." Lucas nudge Brooke causing her to look up to him. She saw the look he gave her and smiles, "But that's only because daddy loves you very much."

"Thank you." Brooke kisses him. "Hey want something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, a lemonade would be nice."

"You got it babe." Lucas stands up with Angie and went to grab some lemonade for Brooke.

Rachel walked back to the table and took Lucas's previous spot. "So, you and Lucas are so doing it tonight!"

"Shut up!" Brooke said as she swatted Rachel's arm.

"Whatever, but between you and me, you so need to get laid! You're turning into an old shrew!" They both laughs but interrupted when Brooke's cell rang.

"Brooke Davis"

_"Hi, I'm calling from Dr. Copeland's office."_ Brooke stiffened when she hears Angie's doctor and looked at Rachel. Rachel saw the look on her face and mouth 'what' to her._ "Dr. Copeland would like you to come in today with Angie to discuss her few test result."_

Brooke searches Lucas in the crowd and found him by the lemonade stand talking to a few guys with Angie in his arms. "Is everything ok?"

_"The doctor would just like to meet with you…are you able to come in?" _

"Um yeah, I'll be right there as soon as possible." Brooke manages to say. Why would the doctor need to see her?

_"Alright then, I'll see you in a few."_ Brooke hangs up feeling nervous.

Rachel saw how pale Brooke's gotten pale and started to get worried. "Brooke, who was that? What's wrong?"

"That was Angie's doctor; he wants me to come in as soon as possible to discuss her test result back." Rachel wrapped an arm around Brooke, "What could possible be wrong?"

"Brooke, it could be nothing ok? But you need to calm down. I'll go get Lucas and you guys head there." Rachel stood up and went to get Luke.

Within minutes, they were back and Lucas was strapping Angie in her car seat. He turn to his girlfriend and saw her shivering a bit, he gave Rachel a look and handed her the car seat. "Can you just bring her to the car? We'll be there in a minute ok?" Rachel nodded and did what she was told. "Babe…" Lucas whispered causing Brooke to look at him. When he saw the tears in her eyes, it pained him to see her like this.

"Something's wrong Luke…I can feel it." Brooke cried out softly. She was afraid what the doctor would say to them.

Lucas pulled her to him, "Come on, we'll go see the doctor now." Brooke nodded but still can't stop the tears.

They got to their car and promises Rachel to call her as soon as they were done at the doctors. As Lucas drives, so many thoughts were running through his mind but he knows that he's got to be strong for Brooke and Angie.

Brooke looked back at Angie who was sucking on her pacifier. "I just don't want anything to happen to her you know?"

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and said, "I know Pretty Girl…"

The two drove in silence not knowing what to expect what the doctor would have to say…

TBC


	14. Heart Defect

**_Thanks for everyone who is reading this story!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter..._**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Chapter 14

Brooke and Lucas sat uncomfortable in the doctor's office. Lucas had checked them in since Brooke was too nervous to it. The nurse told showed them to the room and told them the doctor will be right in. Angie lay asleep in her mother's arms unaware of what's going on around her.

Brooke was beside herself, she thought of many things that could be wrong with Angie and if Lucas wasn't sitting besides her, she would lose it. She was glad that Lucas was here for this…

"Brooke, everything will be ok." Lucas tried to reassure. Even he was lying to himself because he has no idea what the doctor would tell them.

Brooke smiled softly at him but didn't say anything. Just then the doctor came in and smiled at them. That smile means good news right?

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" The doctor started. "Now, when we did a physical on Angie, we heard a murmur in her heart." Lucas gasped softly and looked at Brooke who was grief stricken. He grabbed her hand for support.

"Murmur?" Brooke said

The doctor nodded and took out a file. "I got the X tray back and it showed that Angie has multiple holes in her heart."

As soon as the words left the doctor's mouth, tears just start pouring out of Brooke's eyes. Her baby had holes in her heart. She glances at Lucas and saw him scared too…She cuddles Angie closer for comfort.  
"What now doc?" Lucas said as he felt his heart break a little…he never wanted this for Angie. She was suppose to grow up to be healthy little girl.

The doctor sighs and smiled at them sadly. "We need to operate on her to fix this."

"Oh god…" Brooke whispered her voice cracking. Lucas felt his heart break even more when he saw Brooke's tears and her staring at Angie.

"Ms. Davis, it's the only thing we could do for her and the sooner we do this operation, the better." Dr. Copeland said to the young mother.

Brooke wiped her tears and looked at Lucas. They shared a look that only they could read. She was asking him to help her to make a decision…she felt Lucas gripped her hand a little harder and that was all she needed. In their own way, he was letting her know that he's here for her and that whatever happens; he's always going to be there.

"And if she doesn't have the surgery?"

"Then she is going to die…" Both Lucas and Brooke gasped at the doctor's words. Brooke cried harder and Lucas took Angie into his arms afraid that Brooke might drop her. "Listen, I know this is a lot to process but we have the best team in this hospital. We're going to fix her Ms. Davis, so your daughter could live a longer and happy life."

Brooke was too distraught to answer and cried in Lucas's arms. Lucas could feel his tears starts to form in his eyes but he held them back. Brooke doesn't need to see him cry, what she need is for him to be strong for the both of them. "What are the chances when Angie does have this surgery?"

"We have a 50/50 chance but on cases like this, our patients that go under this operation turn out healthy. I have some information for you guys to look through. I know this is hard for the both you but I strongly advice that Angie do this operation." The doctor handed Brooke the information and stood up. "When you do decide to have this operation, just call my office and we'll schedule the date." With that, the doctor leaving the room.

Lucas and Brooke sat in the room dumbfounded…was this a nightmare that they're just going to wake up to? What happened this morning when everything was fine and dandy? He looked at the sleeping angel in arms and smiled sadly. He placed back gently on her car seat and turn to Brooke who's still crying. "Pretty girl…talk to me."

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. She was scared that she was going to lose Angie. Everything in her life was finally on track and this happen…what did she do to deserve this? Brooke thought. "Lucas, I'm scared…what if Angie do this surgery and dies?"

Lucas pulled her closer and closed his eyes. Having a heart problem himself, he never wishes it upon anyone let alone on a baby that he's come to love as his own. "Brooke, listen to me, Angie is not going to die you hear me? She needs this Brooke; it's the only thing that can help her."

Brooke nodded and wiped her tears. "I know that but you heard what the doctor said, there's a 50 chance that she'll die."

"And a 50 chance that she'll live." Brooke felt her tears start up again and Lucas wiped them gently, "Babe, we can't think like that. Angie needs us to be strong for her."

"God, I feel like I'm in a nightmare that I'm just going to wake up to."

"I know…but we need to make a decision. Like what the doctor said, the sooner we get this done, the better and Angie will be fine."

Brooke hugged Lucas and nodded her head. "Ok, we'll do this"

Lucas placed a kiss on top of her head and said, "Together"

"Together" Brooke repeated.

Lucas pulled away from her and wipe the tears again, "I'm going to go and let the nurse know ok? Are you going to be ok by yourself for a bit?"

Brooke nodded her head and looked at Angie who was asleep. She felt Lucas kiss her temple before leaving the room. Lucas left the room and Brooke took Angie in her arms. "Baby girl, mommy needs you ok…" Brooke broke down hugging the tiny girl.

After Lucas let the nurse know their decision, she schedules the operation in two days from now. Leaving them one day to spend with Angie before she goes through this operation.  
They drove home feeling lost…yes there was a 50/50 chance but there's still that chance that Angie could die. Lucas looked at the rear mirror and saw Brooke staring at Angie with teas in her eyes. After they left the doctor's office, Brooke insisted to sit in the back not wanting to be far away from Angie.

Rachel, Millicent and Mouth sat in the living room waiting for them to come home. After Lucas and Brooke left, Rachel informed their friends about the situation and now they're all waiting for some news. Haley and Nathan left a while ago with Jamie making Rachel promises to call them as soon as she knows something.

Rachel looked up when she heard the front door opened and when she saw the bloodshot in Brooke's eyes, she knew the new wasn't good. Lucas smiled at them softly and ushered Brooke to come in. "Hey guys"

Brooke smiled to their friends and looked at Luke, "I'm going to get her ready for bed ok?"

Lucas could only nod and watch her as she walks upstairs. His friends looked at him expecting him to say something. "Angie has a heart defect and she needs operation."

They looked at him shock, Rachel felt the tears start to form but quickly wipes them before it had a chance to show. "How's Brooke doing?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulder and dropped the baby bag on the couch. "Scared, worried…she's been clingy to Angie since we left the doctor's"

"Well, Luke whatever you guys need we're here for you ok?" Mouth said. Lucas smiled gratefully at him and went to the kitchen to make Angie's bottle. Mouth turns to Rachel and said, "We're going to go ok? Tell Brooke that we're here for her."

Rachel could only nod as the news sink to her. Her little goddaughter is sick? Mouth and Millicent left the house and Rachel walk up to Lucas. "Luke, when is she having the operation?"

Lucas sighs, tired from the all the things that happened. "Two days…she has to have this Rach to help her." Rachel nodded and glance up the stairs. "She needs you Rach…Brooke is feeling lost and scared. She could use a friend like you."

Rachel got his message and headed upstairs. "Hey Luke, Nathan and Haley are waiting for you call."

Lucas nodded and grabbed the phone to call them. Rachel got upstairs and looked in the nursery only to find Brooke sitting in the rocking chair hugging the gown she made for Angie to wear on her Christening. Rachel's heart broke at the sight, she looked in the crib and found it empty. She guesses that Angie was already fast asleep in Brooke's room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen you know. She was supposed to be happy and healthy baby." Brooke said so softly. Rachel knew that Brooke needs to let this out of her system so instead, she just listens to her. Brooke looked up to her friend and cried softly, "My baby could die Rach…"

Rachel couldn't take it anymore and hugged Brooke. She felts her tears starts to fall and run down freely on her cheeks when she hears Brooke sobbed. This wasn't fair…to any of them. "Brooke, shhh…shhh…"

Brooke continue cry in Rachel's arms and said, "I wouldn't be able to take it Angie dies." Brooke pulled away from Rachel and Rachel knew what she was talking about. "This can't happen again…"

"I know" Rachel said softly. "Brooke listen to me ok, that little girl in there is strong. And when she does have this surgery, she'll be fine."

Brooke nodded her head and stood up. She placed the white gown on the empty crib and left the room. Rachel watches her friend leave the room defeated. She looked at the picture that was on the table. It was the first day that Brooke had gotten Angie, and she took the picture as a remembrance of the mother and daughter day. Rachel took a smaller picture frame of just Angie and cried softly, "Please god, let her be ok…"

Back in Brooke's room, Angie lay in the middle of the bed sleeping. Lucas came in holding the baby bottle he knew the little girl would need later. He notice Brooke had changed into her pajamas. Brooke lay beside Angie watching the little girl sleep. She notices Lucas in the room and smiled softly, "I couldn't let her sleep in her room."

Lucas nodded his head and took his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxer. He climbed in the bed with them and gave Brooke a kiss on the forehead. "Everything will be ok Brooke."

"I don't know what I would do if you're not here with me" Brooke said as she felt the tiredness come over her. She felt drained from crying so much.

Luca saw that Brooke was finally falling asleep and he was glad. He lays there watching his pretty girls sleep. He sent a silent prayer to God, begging him to keep the Angie safe…he placed a soft kiss on Angie forehead and just watched them sleep before sleep took over him. God wouldn't take Angie away from them right?

TBC


	15. Tomorrow Will Come Soon Enough

_**Sorry for the lack of update lately...hope you guys like this new chapter!!**_

Chapter 15

The next day, Lucas woke up only to find Brooke and Angie still sleeping. He couldn't sleep last night as he worried about Brooke and Angie. He kissed them both softly on the head before getting up.

He wasn't surprise to see Rachel already awake and drinking coffee in the kitchen. She looked like that she didn't get a wink of sleep either. Lucas poured himself some coffee and sat next to her. "Morning" He mumbles…

"Brooke still asleep?" Rachel asked

Lucas nodded his head, "She really didn't sleep very well last night. And Angie was fussing on and off last night, I think she was getting the vibe that something was wrong."

"She'll be ok right Luke? I mean, nothing will happen when she does have this operation?"

"I don't really know…all we can do is hope and pray that it does go well."

Rachel sighs and sip her coffee. "She was making Angie's gown last night." Lucas looked at her confuse. "For the Christening, she was so proud that she made it for her daughter and now…" Rachel's voice trailed off as she thought of Angie not making it through the surgery.

Lucas pulled her to him and comforts her. "She will wear that gown and you will be there as her godmother."

Rachel nodded and wiped her tears. She pulled away from him, "I'm glad Brooke has you."

"Me too…"

"I got to get ready, Brooke and I were suppose to meet with one of the investor today but I called last night and told them its just me." Rachel got up and went to her room.

Brooke came downstairs with Angie in her arms. Lucas turned to her and smiles. "Morning broody"

Lucas pulled out a chair for her to sit in and gave her a kiss on lips and a kiss on Angie's forehead. "Morning pretty girls, you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Brooke shook her head and notices the bags that start to form under his eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Lucas shook his head and handed her his coffee to drink. "No but I didn't mind. I happen to like watching you and Angie sleep." They both looked at the little girl who was awake and gurgling. Lucas handed her a rattle which she sucked on.

"Last night, I lay in bed thinking that this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up and none of it is true." Brooke said. "But I knew that was a lie and tomorrow, she's going to have this surgery."

Lucas could see the tears in her eyes and pulled her to him. "Brooke…"

"I just can't lose her Luke…I don't think my heart will be able to take it." Lucas nodded and kissed her temple.

"Why don't we do something today?" Brooke looked at him confused, "Today, we're going to forget what's to come tomorrow and just enjoy the day with her. What do you say?"

Rachel came back down still in her pajamas. She saw Brooke and Angie there with Lucas and smiled at her friend. "Morning slut." She said as she tries to lighten to mood.

Lucas looked at her appearance and raises his eyebrow. "I thought you had a meeting?"

"It got cancelled" Rachel said. Brooke finally caught on what they were talking about and remembers an important meeting she was supposed to have. "Don't worry about work Brooke, I'll handle it."

Brooke smiles and handed Angie to Lucas so she could give her friend a hug. "Thanks" Rachel just smiles at her.

"We were just talking about doing something today. Got any ideas?" Lucas asked Rachel.

"Luke, I don't really want to take Angie out of the house." Brooke replied. She was paranoid that exposing Angie to the public would worsen her condition.

"Well, you don't have to. We could like a BBQ here." Rachel suggested. "We never really did have a housewarming party and besides, it'll be nice to have all of our friends here."

Lucas seemed to like the idea and agreed with Rachel. Brooke was reluctant but eventually agreed. Lucas got ready to get some food at the grocery store while Rachel called their friends and let them know. Brooke took Angie back upstairs, fed and changed her.

After a few hours, Lucas was in the backyard barbequing while Rachel and Brooke sat on the lounge chairs talking. Angie was fast asleep on the swing that they brought outside. Soon their friends started to arrived. Rachel had warned them beforehand not to mention anything about the operation since Brooke was a wreck.

"The man is in the house" Skills announced as he, Fergie and Junk came in with some beer.

Then, Mouth and Millicent came with some dessert for them. Brooke smiles at her friends. "Hey guys, we brought some cupcakes and brownies."

"Ohhh, are they fudge? Those are my favorites!" Rachel said

They just laugh at her and Rachel stuck her tongue out to them in defense. Just then, Naley arrived with Jamie. Jamie ran to the swing and smiled at Angie. "When she wakes up, can I hold her?" Jamie asked his godmother.

"Sure buddy, she would like that." Brooke said. She smiled softly at Haley and Nathan as she walked passes them to go back inside. Lucas saw her leave and asked Skills to watch the steaks so he could follow Brooke. He found her standing by the sink fighting hard not to cry. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I could do this but I can't."

"Oh pretty girl, just try ok? Think about it, what would be better, spending the whole day worrying about tomorrow or being with your loves ones?" Lucas said softly. He sighs when he felt Brooke relaxes in his arms.

"Aww…isn't that sweet?" Peyton snarled when she saw Brooke and Lucas. She had no idea what the party was about or Angie for that matter.

Brooke and Lucas pulled away when they hear her. Lucas sighs, they didn't need this today. Today was supposed to be a happy day and you can't have happy and Peyton in the same sentence.

"Peyton…" Brooke started to say. She was so worried about her daughter that she completely forgot to call Peyton and tell her about Lucas.

"Now I know why you didn't want to talk to Lucas for me. You wanted him for yourself!" Peyton yelled. She had been angry at Brooke.

Brooke felt her tears started to form when she hears the hatred in Peyton's voice. "It's not like that--"

"Oh no? Then what do call this? You're selfish Brooke Davis, all you think about is yourself!" Peyton yelled as anger fills her body

"That's enough Peyton" Lucas cut in but Peyton ignores him.

"All these time you never came back for me, you came back for him! You lied to me! What, the thing about having a family a lie too? Is Angie part of the scam to get Lucas back?"

Brooke gasped at her words. She couldn't believe Peyton would think like that. She was too hurt to answer her and turned to Lucas and cried.

"Shut up Peyton, before you say something you regret later on." Lucas warned. He tried comforting Brooke by rubbing her back.

Peyton was having none of it. Brooke took Lucas away from her and she was going to make sure that she pays. "Admit it Brooke, you never really wanted that baby. You just use her to lure Lucas back into your arms."

"Get out" Brooke manages to say. She's had enough of it…Peyton cannot come to her house and accused her of not loving Angie.

"I thought you were my best friend Brooke, whatever happen to 'Lucas loves you…you guys belong together' but yet I turn my back and you run straight to his arms!" Peyton yelled. Their friends heard her from the backyard and came in to see Brooke crying in Lucas's arms. "I needed you Brooke and you weren't there for me!"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Brooke snapped. "I've been there for you Peyton eve after for all the things you've done to me." By this time, Brooke was crying harder, "I don't need this right now from you."

"Oh yah cause god knows, I'm such a burden to you. What could possibly be more important that this?!" Peyton asked her.

"How about the fact that my daughter has holes in heart and that tomorrow she has to have an operation that she could die from!" Brooke yelled. Rachel and Haley went up to her when she completely broke down.

Peyton took a step back as if she just got burn. She didn't know that Angie was sick. She saw Brooke breaking down and the disappointed on Lucas's face. She looked at Nathan and he just shook his head lightly.

Lucas took Brooke from Haley and Rachel and led her upstairs to calm her down. He glanced at Peyton and said, "When I come back down, you better be gone." With that, he took his girlfriend to her room.

Rachel waited until Brooke and Lucas was out of the room before turning to Peyton, "You get the hell out and stay out!"

Peyton turned to Haley and Nathan for back up but they simply just shook their head. Ashamed, she left the house.

Upstairs, Brooke and Lucas were laying down on her bed. She had her head on his chest and crying. "I can't believe she said those things to me Luke"

"I know me too…" Lucas said. He can't believe Peyton would to great lengths to hurt Brooke like that.

"She knew how much I love Angie…" Brooke cried

"I'm sorry Brooke, this is not what I wanted today be. All wanted was for us to have a happy day with our daughter and our friends. If you want, I'll tell them that they could go home and forget the whole thing."

"No, don't do that. I won't let Peyton ruin this for us." Brooke lifts her head from his chest to look at him. "We deserve this and Angie deserves to spend the day with her family."

Lucas nodded and got up. "Come on Cheery, let's go downstairs." He held out his arm to her which she took gladly. They went back out in the backyard to see Angie awake from her nap and in Haley's arms.

"Everything ok?" Nathan asks as he saw them come back.

"Everything's great." Brooke answered. Lucas smiled at his girlfriend and gave her kiss. Today would be a great day with their friends, no worries about anything because tomorrow will come soon enough.

TBC


	16. In My Daughter's Eyes

Chapter 16

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

The next day, Brooke and Lucas watched as the nurse weighs Angie and gives her a few check up before getting ready for her surgery. The baby was wide awake and cooing. Lucas had Brooke in his arms since Brooke had been crying the moment they left the house. The nurse took Angie's clothes off leaving her only in diaper. She turned to Brooke and Lucas and smiled sadly, she could tell that they're barely holding it in and she couldn't blame them.

"We're still prepping the OR" The nurse said softly as she lay Angie on the crib. "Dad, why don't you come with me? We have some paperwork for you to fill out"

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

Lucas nodded and kissed Brooke on the head before following the nurse. Brooke wiped her tears and stood over her daughter's crib. The smile Angie gave her broke her heart even more. Her daughter seem so innocent, not a care in the world. "Oh baby girl…"

Angie turned to voice and started kicking her legs as she looked at mommy. Brooke smiled at her and picked her up. She sat on the rocking chair holding her baby close. She couldn't help the tears that seem to be pouring out of her eyes none stop.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

"I thought all of my dreams had come true when I got my clothing line but then you came along." Brooke said ever so softly as she stared at her baby in her arms. She rubs Angie's soft cheek and felt a tugged at her heart when the infant grabbed a hold of her finger. "I love you so much Angie…even though you didn't come from me, you're still my daughter through and through.

The infant gurgles and looked at her mother. Brooke's tear fell onto Angie's forehead and she leaned down to place a kiss on it, she stared at Angie's eye and whispered, "I'd give it all up for you baby, the fame, success, money as long as your ok and with me." By then, Brooke let the tears slide down her cheeks and leaned back on the rocking chair.

Lucas stood at the doorway and it broke his heart when he sees Brooke sitting there holding Angie in her arms. The tiny girl seems to be oblivious to the pain her mommy is feeling. He wiped his tears before walking up to them. Brooke closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of her baby in her arms. She tried to not think about what could happen during the surgery but she couldn't help it.

Lucas kneeled in front of them and placed his hand on Brooke's knees. "They're almost ready Pretty girl, the doctors are already in the OR getting everything ready." Lucas whispered his voice cracking.

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes_

Brooke met his eyes and blinks back another round of tears when she saw Lucas's tears. She reached out to him and wiped it gently. Lucas leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "I don't think I can do this Luke." She said ever so softly that her voice was barely audible.

Brooke shifted Angie in her arms so that her little head is to her chin. Sighs escaped Brooke's lips at the feel of her baby's heart beating against her. Lucas stood up and placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead and Angie's head. He placed a blanket around the baby and Brooke smiled gratefully at him.

Just then the nurse came in and announced that it was time. Lucas nodded sadly and watched as Brooke stood up. He saw the tears that are pouring of her eyes. He took Angie into his arms and whispered, "Ok baby girl, I want you to show those doctors how strong you are ok? Mommy and I will be right here when you come out."

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes  
_

Brooke's heart lumped into her throat when she saw Lucas placed a gentle kiss on Angie's temple. He gave Angie back to Brooke. She cuddles closer her baby as Angie coos and gurgles. She couldn't fight the tears, she leaned down and kissed Angie's cheek and whispered, "Mommy and daddy love you much baby…" She sobbed and Lucas pulled her closer to him. She kissed Angie one more time before handing her to the nurse. The nurse smiled at them and left the room with the baby. As soon as Angie was out of the room, Brooke broke down and wrapped her arms Lucas…they both cling to each other praying that Angie will make through the surgery.

_In my daughter's eyes…_

TBC


	17. Why Don't We Pray Together?

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it's taken me a while to update. Life got hectic...but anyways, here's a new chapter and i hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews..it means a lot to know that you guys are enjoying this!

Chapter 17

Brooke, Lucas, Rachel and Owen were sitting in the waiting room. It had been two hours since Angie had been in surgery. Brooke were going crazy waiting. Lucas thank god that Rachel had showed up and were with them.

Owen walked to the group holding some coffees. Lucas took one and thanked him. He glanced at his girlfriend who was crying silently and staring at the wall. He was getting worried for her.

"Brooke?" Lucas called out to.

Brooke looked at him and blink back the tears. She took his hand in hers and held on it for a dear life. "Why hasn't the doctor come out and give us any news?"

Lucas sighs and set his coffee on the floor. Rachel got up from her seat and walked up to Owen. "Babe, no news means good news right?" Brooke didn't answer him but laid her head on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine…she's strong like you."

Brooke nodded and sniffled, "I can't lose her Luke…I can't go through that again."

"Again?" Lucas asked confused. What did Brooke mean?

Rachel gasped lightly when she heard her friend's confession. She was afraid that everything will come out in the open and Lucas wouldn't understand. "She meant that--" Rachel started explaining.

Brooke looked up to Rachel and shook her head, "It's ok Rach, I need to tell him."

Lucas looked at Brooke confuse, "Tell me what babe?"

Brooke knew that she couldn't keep this secret any longer. It happened years ago but yet it still felt like it happened yesterday.

"Brooke" Rachel warned. She knew Brooke was full of emotions and she wasn't thinking straight right now. She didn't want her to regret things later if she opens this can of worm.

Brooke stood up and pulled Lucas along with her. "Rach, we're going to the chapel. Come get us when the doctor comes out ok?" She saw the nervous look on her friends face and tried to reassure her. "It's ok…"

Rachel could only nod and watched the couple walk away. She just hoped that Lucas will understand.

Lucas and Brooke walked to chapel. She lit two candles, one for Keith and one for Angie. They sat down on the pew and Brooke stared at the cross in front of her. "You know I never really believed in God." Lucas just sat next to her and listens. "When I was growing up, my parents never took me to church or anything." She looked at Luke and smiled softly. "The first time I ever prayed was when Keith died."

Lucas remained silence and wiped her tears gently. "Brooke…"

"I remember one night, we were in your room, it was the night of Keith's funeral. I was sitting in your bed and watching you sleep, you were so broken that night, confuse why your uncle had died." Brooke paused for a minute, tears flooding her eyes yet again. "And I prayed that night, asking for God's guidance to help you through this. To help Karen cope with Keith's death and to look after Keith."

Brooke smiled sadly at him, "And I prayed asking him to help me so I help you. Keith was a big part of your life, he was your father and I just ask God to take away some of your pain and just give it to me."

Lucas was blown away at this and took Brooke into his arms. He didn't know what to say. Brooke sobbed silently. "Maybe what's happening to me now is karma."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked innocently.

"I stopped believing in God when i-- when I lost our baby." Brooke said softly.

Lucas pulled away from her and stared at her confuse and shocked. "What?"

"Don't hate me…please don't hate me." Brooke begged. "When you went away with your mom, I found out that I was pregnant." Lucas gasped at her words. "At first I was scared because I didn't know how you were going to react since with everything that's happen. Then, I was happy you know? You and I created this baby together. It may not had been planned but it was made out of our love." Brooke said as she felt another tear forming her eyes.

Lucas still looked at her shocked and remembers back when he and Brooke were dancing at the reception.

_Flashback_

"_Didn't you miss while you were away?" Brooke ask as they sway to the music._

"_Everyday, I was just angry and confuse that I needed to be alone but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you Brooke." Lucas said as he pulled her closer to him. "Because I did"_

_Brooke bit her lip and looked at him, "I needed to hear your voice. There's just so much stuff going with me…"_

"_What kind of stuff?" Lucas asked softly. Brooke stared at him contemplating whether or not to just tell him right but now instead, she just kissed him._

_End of Flashback_

"When we dancing at Haley and Nathan's reception, you knew?" Lucas realize. "Brooke…"

Brooke looked at him and it broke her heart even more to him confuse and hurt. "I was going to tell you that day, after the wedding but then the whole thing with Peyton happened and I was just--"

"Did you have an abortion?" Lucas asked softly, overwhelmed with the news that Brooke had been pregnant before with his child.

Brooke shook her head violently, "No, do you honestly think I could kill our child without letting you know about it?" Lucas didn't answer. "I had every intention on telling you about it…I was so confuse that day, trying to figure out if you still had feelings for Peyton."

"I loved you Brooke."

"I know that now…" Brooke trailed off…Lucas realize that Brooke had a miscarriage. "The night I went to your house to break up, I was going to tell you and then I saw Peyton there…I just didn't know what to do. I took Haley to the clinic that night and I found out she was pregnant too. I was excited you know…our babies would be the same age…but then--"

"Then what?" Lucas asked, urging her to go on.

"Later that night I was spotting, and then I knew I was losing our baby." Brooke sobbed. Lucas took the broken girl into his arms and cried too. He couldn't believe Brooke went through that by herself. "Rachel saw the blood on the bed and she saw me crying, so she put the two and two together. She brought me to the hospital, and they told me that it wasn't my fault."

"Oh god Brooke…" Lucas whispered as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I went on with my life, pretending that it didn't happen. But everytime, I see Haley with her baby bump or picture of her sonogram, I can't help but feel envy of her you know?"

Lucas lifted her chin so that they could look at each other, "Why didn't you tell us any of this pretty girl?"

"Because you were still hurt with the lose of Keith, and I didn't want to burden you with this so I kept it to myself." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you never let it show that something happened to you."

Brooke nodded, "Are you mad at me?"

"Babe, I'm not mad at you, I just wish that you would've told me all this before. I hated the thought of you going through that alone." Lucas said sincerely as he kissed away her tears.

"And that's why the thought of Angie dying…I can't handle that Luke, to lose another baby would just kill me." Brooke sobbed.

"We won't lose her…we won't lose another one ok?" Lucas asked and she nodded. "You said, you stopped praying when you lost the baby, well why don't we pray right now? For Angie?" Brooke only cried in replied.

The two kneeled and prayed to God, to help Angie have a successful surgery and Lucas prayed for the baby he never knew about. He prayed for Brooke, to give her courage and guidance through all this.

Back in the waiting room, Owen had left to go to work and Rachel was sitting there talking to Haley and Nathan.

"So do you know what Brooke and Lucas are talking about?" Nathan ask

Rachel shook her head. She didn't want to let them know that she knows about it. "They just needed to be alone."

"How's Brooke?" Haley asks.

"Toughing it out but you know her, inside she's dying." Rachel replied. "I just wish the doctor would come out here and give us some news."

Nathan smiled at Brooke and Lucas as they walk up to them. Rachel saw the tears stained on both of their cheeks. She let out a sighs of relief when Lucas was still with Brooke and didn't run away after finding out.

"Any news?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Haley.

Haley shook her head and wrapped an arm around her friend, "How you doing tigger?"

"Ok, but I just pray that Angie will be ok."

"You got to have faith that she will be." Haley said. Brooke look up to Lucas and they share a small smile.

Just then the doctor came out, and Brooke stood up quickly. "How is Angie?"

The doctor took off his mask and looked at them, "Can we talk privately?" Brooke and Lucas looked at each other scared. Did they lose another child?

TBC


	18. Mother of the Year: Victoria Davis

**_Hey guys...I am soo sorry for not updating lately...But thanks for all the review you guys gave me..It means a lot to me.. Thanks! And I hope you guys enjoy the story!!_**

--+--

_Chapter 18_

Both Lucas and Brooke had a nervous look on their face. Lucas saw Brooke crying and immediately took her into his arms. Haley turns in the arms of her husband thinking that her little niece didn't make it. Rachel didn't care that her tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Her goddaughter cannot be dead…

"They're family…whatever you tell us, they need to hear it to." Lucas said.

"Well it was a touch and go there for a while, Angie flat line but we were able to get her back." The doctor explained.

Brooke looks up to him and wiped her tears, "So she's alive?"

The doctor smiled widely at them causing Brooke and Lucas to hug and their friends to smile. "Your daughter is being moved up to NICU. Your little girl was a tough one."

Lucas let out a sighs of release, "She got that from her mama."

"Well, everything right now looks great but she's not out of the woods yet. We need to observe her, how well her heart is going and make sure that her incision does not get infected."

Brooke smiles, her baby was alive… "Can we see her?"

"As soon as the nurse gets her situated in the NICU, then you can. I have to warn you though, with all the wires hooked up to her up, don't let it scare you Ms. Davis."

"Thank you so much." Brooke said

"Don't thank me yet, when Angie gets out of here with a clean bill of health is when I deserve it. You just need to suit up when you go up in her room." The doctor said, "I'll be checking in on her in a little while."

Brooke and Lucas watched as the doctor walked away. They turn to each other and smiled. Lucas pulled her into a hug and whispered, "She's ok Brooke…our baby's ok."

"Like you knew she would be." They pulled apart and face their friends. Brooke, Rachel and Haley all yelled in happiness while Nathan and Lucas looked at the girls smiling. Brooke caught the small cross on the wall and mouth 'thank you'

Brooke and Lucas were in the 4th floor suiting up. Their friends had gone home promising to come back later to visit little Angie.

"Now, she may have wires on her but let me assure you that she's ok." The nurse said. Brooke and Lucas nodded anxious to see their baby girl. They walked in and saw Angie laying on the crib with tubes and wires coming out of her. Brooke tenses up when she saw her baby and felt her tears starts to form. The nurse saw the tears on Brooke, "She's ok Ms. Davis, this little girl is a feisty one. She fought hard during the operation."

"Is she in pain?" Lucas manages to say as he and Brooke stood over the crib. Brooke rubbed Angie's little hand and let her tears fall freely.

"No, we gave her some pain meds. I'll be outside if you need me or anything." The nurse started to leave.

"Can I hold her?" Brooke asked looked at the nurse. She just wants to hold her baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry but it's too soon for that. Maybe in a couple of days but it's best that Angie just lay there so her stitches don't open." The nurse smiled at the happy parents and left the room.

Brooke leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead, "Hey baby…mommy and daddy are right here. We're so happy that your ok." Brooke sobbed.

Lucas smiled at them, he was just happy that Angie was ok but after Brooke's confession today made him wonder what would their life be like now. Would Angie have a big brother or sister? Or would Angie be even in their lives right now? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Brooke crying silently. "Brooke, babe, the doctor said that she's ok."

"I know…I'm just glad that she's here with us."

Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms, feeling the weight off of his shoulder. "Me too babe, me too." He pulled up a chair for Brooke to sit in and gave Angie a kiss on the head. They just sat there watching Angie sleeps content that she's alive and she's going to be ok.

After a while, the nurse came in and told them that visiting hours are over. "You can come back tomorrow in the morning to visit her."

Brooke didn't want to leave Angie and sent a pleading look to Lucas. "Can't we just stay here for a little while?" Lucas asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Why don't you guys head home and get some rest? When Angie gets out of here, she's going to need the both you." The nurse said as she checks Angie's vitals. "I know it's hard to leave but I'll be here and I promise to call you if anything happens. I'll give you guys a couple of minutes to say goodbye."

Brooke turned to Lucas, "I don't want to leave her here. What if she wakes up and no one is here?"

"Babe, the nurse will be here. I don't want to leave her too but we can't stay here." Brooke pouted and hugged Lucas. "We'll come back first thing in the morning ok?"

"Okay" Brooke said. She pulled away from him and gave Angie a kiss. "Bye baby girl, we'll come back first thing tomorrow morning. I love you…"

Lucas turn to kiss his baby girl and said, "Daddy and mommy will be here tomorrow ok angel? I love you so much…"

They glance at Angie one more time before leaving the room. The nurse smiles at them as she went back in the room. They stood by the glass window and watched as the nurse check on Angie. "I hate leaving her here."

"I know…" Lucas started to untie Brooke's gown and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, you know."

Brooke smiles for the first time and said, "I love you too."

Back at Brooke's house, Rachel was fuming when she got home only to find Victoria sitting on the couch, drinking wine. She insisted on staying until she speaks to her daughter. Rachel knew that having Victoria here was the last thing Brooke needed right now.

"You need to leave right now" Rachel warned.

Victoria Davis raises her eyebrow and stared at the red head, "You don't get to tell me what to do. I need to see my daughter and I'm not leaving until I speak to her."

Rachel sighs, thinking of way to get here out of here. Lucas had called and said they were on their way home. Just then, Brooke and Lucas came in talking softly to each other. "Oh hell…" Rachel muttered.

Brooke stopped talking when she saw her mother sitting on her couch. Lucas was equally shock to find her there and looked at Rachel for some answer. Rachel just shrugged her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks as she let go of Lucas's hand and face her mother.

Victoria looked at her daughter, "I need to speak to you."

"We're done talking; we have nothing to talk about." Brooke snapped. She doesn't need this right now, all she wants is to go to sleep so she can wake up and visit Angie.

"I saw the news and come to my surprise, I have a granddaughter." Victoria smirks. "I guess that lady from the child services didn't listen to me at all."

"How dare you?" Brooke yelled.

"How dare I what? Brooke, we all know that you are not ready for a baby. You can't even take care of yourself let alone a baby!" Victoria yelled, fuming the way Brooke is leading her life. Doesn't she know that having a baby could only ruin her life?

"Ms. Davis…"

Victoria looked at Lucas and sneered at him, "I'm not talking to you."

Brooke looked at her mom and saw the determine look of her face. She knew there was no way her mother was leaving anytime soon. "Luke, Rach, can you guys a moment alone?"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded and turns to face Lucas. She smiled softly when she saw the concern look on his face. "I'll be fine" Luke nodded and kissed her before heading upstairs with Rachel. As soon as they were out of earshot, Brooke looked at her mother. "What do you want?"

"Brooke, you have so much talent that you could go far in this world. But yet, you choose this life, with a boy who broke your heart twice and a baby that's not even yours."

"Angie is mine. I may not have given birth to her but she is my daughter." Brooke said.

Victoria laughs, "Can you handle this business being a mom? Phil told me that he's asked you to go back to New York but you flat-out refuse."

"Why the hell are you even talking to Phil? As far as I'm concerned, the moment I fired you was the moment you cut ties with my company." Brooke said in fury.

"Brooke, I'm not going to let you waste all the hard work you've done just so you can play mommy to someone else's child."

"Do you even know what I'm going through right now? My baby just had a heart surgery!" Victoria didn't say anything but stared at Brooke. "Don't you understand that I'd give it all up, everything, money, fame, success for my baby?"

"Don't be a fool…"

Brooke laughs angrily, "Unlike you Victoria, I care about my child. I want to be there for her, protect her and love her. Something you wouldn't know about."

"Oh please, here we go again with the bad mother speech. Yes, I wasn't cut out to be a mother but right now, I'm thinking of your best intention."

"My best intention or my money?" Brooke asked. She walks to the kitchen to get something to drink. Victoria follows her. "That's all you ever cared about right? The money that I'm making, you were never proud of my success. You just use me for money."

"What happened to you huh? What happened to the girl last year who was content with her life in New York?" Victoria challenge.

"That girl learns that money isn't everything…everything I have means nothing to me when I don't have anyone to come home to." Brooke cried.

Upstairs, Lucas was folding some of Angie clothes that were in the hamper. He could vaguely hear what Brooke and Victoria were saying downstairs, he just hopes that Brooke is ok. Rachel watched him from the doorway and saw him staring at Angie and Brooke's picture.

"She told you didn't she?" Rachel said.

Lucas looked at her and set down the blanket he was folding. "Yeah…I just can't believe she went through that by herself."

"She really didn't have much of a choice. You went to Peyton, Haley and Nathan distant themselves from her, Brooke had no one to turn to." Lucas nodded his head sadly. "And when she found you and Peyton in bed back in Honey Groove, just as her heart was mending, it breaks even more."

"With all the things that I did to her, I wouldn't blame her if she leaves me."

Rachel laughs, "I don't think she could if she even tried. You see Brooke did got over you when she was with Chase but then when you were in New York, and that kiss you two share open a whole new can of worms. She knew that you were heartbroken about Peyton and that kiss didn't mean anything, but I think deep down, she wished that you kissed her _for her_." Rachel was about to leave the room when Lucas called out to her.

"Hey Rach, thank you for being there for Brooke and for being a good friend to her." Lucas said

Rachel smiled sadly, "Somebody has to, and god knows her so called best friend stabbed her too many times in back." Lucas nodded and watched as the red hair leave the room. He went back to folding the clothes waiting for Brooke to come up.

Back downstairs, Brooke was sitting on couch with Victoria facing her. "Your father called me, asking about you."

"Oh I'm surprise that he even knows I exist." Brooke said sarcastically. "Look, we're going nowhere with this talk, I'm tired, I just want to sleep so when I wake up I can visit Angie. Just go mom…please."

Victoria saw how drained her daughter was and felt bad for her. She got up and took her purse, she glance at Brooke one more time, "If this is what you want to do with your life, I'm not going to stand in your way." Brooked looked at her mother. "Good luck with your daughter, I hope she'll be ok." With that, a glimpse that Victoria Davis actually has a heart blew Brooke away.

Lucas came downstairs when he heard the door slam. He found Brooke sitting on the couch with her head down. "Is it safe to come down?"

Brooke lifts her head and smiled tiredly at him, "She's gone."

Lucas took a sit besides her and pulled her into his arms. Brooke leaned into his touch and relaxes. "You ok pretty girl?"

Brooke closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I think so" She felt him placed a kiss on her head and smiled. Simple gestures like that always melts her heart. She had come to the conclusion that as long as she has Lucas with her, any hurdles that life throw at her, she can overcome it as long as they're together.

TBC


End file.
